Naruto the psycho in magic world
by Hamdi01
Summary: Naruto Seorang Psycho yang sangat mengerikan tiba tiba berenkarnasi dan menyatu dengan dirinya di dunia lain ketika ia mati ditangan polisi By: Madara45678uchiha
1. Sekolah sihir

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/** **ナルト** **,.Beelzebub/** **べるぜバブ** **,.High School DxD/** **ハイスクール** **DxD  
Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,.?] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub [Lee,.?][Cao Cao,.?]  
Genre: Fighter,. Schooll,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.  
Episode: Kenapa?  
By:Madara45678uchiha.**

 **Maaf tak bisa melanjutkan Fanfic dalam waktu lama ini karena saya lupa pasword akun saya dan sekarang saya di ijinkan bergabung di akun ini mulai sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya yang ini, yah meski saya harus upload ulang dengan menyalin isi cerita di akun saya yang lama**

Pada suatu hari di sebuah kota terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pandangan dingin mata sebiru es beku menatap ratusan mayat yang terbantai secara mengenaskan, ada yang kepala hancur, dada berlubang dan lain sebagainya, tangan pemuda itu ternodai darah, tangan pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru es itu terdapat sebuah pisau kecil yang dibasahi oleh pekatnya darah kental, dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya ternodai oleh darah darah para mayat yang kemungkinan dia yang membunuhnya ia menatap segerombolan polisi yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya , remaja itu tersenyum, senyum datar tanpa ada rasa senang sinis atau pun benci.

Para Polisi langsung waspada pada remaja aneh itu.

"Angkat tangan atau kami tembak" perintah para polisi mencoba jalan damai, pandangan remaja pirang itu kosong dengan mata birunya ia menatap ke arah para polisi, namun sebenarnya yang di lihatnya hanya kehampaan.

"Heh" gumam nya lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Lepaskan senjatamu!" perintah para polisi pada remaja itu.

'Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dalam beberapa jam yang lalu aku dikepung oleh ratusan geng motor yang ingin menyerangku, ketika mereka menyerangku, aku melawan mereka dengan seluruh kemampuanku, dengan mematahkan salah satu tangan dari mereka lalu aku ambil pisau ditangannya dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh yang lainnya, termasuk yang menggunakan senjata api, entah kenapa tidak ada yang bisa membunuhku, aku sudah muak hidup dimana tidak ada lawan yang sepadan ini, lebih baik aku mati ditangan para polisi dari pada jadi tahanan' gumam batin remaja tadi, lalu dengan cepat Naruto atau remaja berambut pirang itu melemparkan pisau lipat ditangannya ke arah salah satu polisi dan mengenai jantungnya.

{Srak} {Dududududududududuaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!} suara tembakan keluar, ternyata itu adalah perbuatan Polisi yang secara reflek menembak Naruto saat teman mereka terkena serangan Naruto, akhirnya Naruto mati akibat serangan dari pak polisi, tubuh Naruto berlubang hampir disetiap incinya.

"Akhirnya aku kehilangan nyawaku, mah aku harap Tuhan membalas semua dosaku" gumam Naruto lalu ia menutup matanya.

Naruto berpikir kalau ia sudah mati, atau begitulah setidaknya dalam pikiranya, namun tanpa ia ketahui secara tiba tiba tubuh Naruto hancur menjadi pecahan cahaya dan pikiran Naruto yang kosong kembali.

'Apa ini aku kenapa? Detak jantung ini, kembali, apakah" gumam pelan Naruto ia membuka matanya ia melihat sebuah meja dan tangan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke sekitar, ia melihat banyak orang sedang duduk dimeja, meski pakaian tidak seragam, namun semuanya sama seperti sekolah, 'Apa aku sedang dalam sebuah sekolah?' tanya batin Naruto dan saat ia menatap kedepan terlihat seorang dengan tampang mengerikan, memakai pakaian serba hitam, wajah penuh luka menatap tajam dirinya, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan pandangan itu karena sejatinya ia telah membunuh lebih daro seratus jiwa dengan tangannya sendiri, ahli bertarung, memasteri penggunaan senjata dan juga ahli dalam seni membunuh.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan kosong dan juga nada bicaranya serasa seperti orang yang mati segan hidup tak mau, mata birunya menjadi sebiru es batu yang begitu dingin pandangannya seolah mengisyaratkan pergi jangan ganggu aku.

"Apa?! Apanya yang maksudmu apa hah?! Dengar yah, kau itu berani beraninya tidur di kelasku kau benar benar ingin kena hukum hah!" teriak orang iti pada Naruto bahkan air liurnya juga sampai mengenai wajah Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto masih seperti tadi wajahnya juga masih sama datarnya, 'Jadi dia senseinya, hn seram juga, aku heran mereka bisa bertahan, kalau aku sih wajar, karena guruku jauh lebih kejam dari dia' batin Naruto, dengan sedikit menggaruk kepalanya ia menjawab kata kata dari gurunya dengan nada datar dan tanpa hasrat "Kalau begitu silahkan hukum aku" ucap Naruto.

"Keluar dan berdiri di luar kelas!" perintah sang guru.

Dengan santai Naruto keluar, semua murid di kelas memandang ke aah Naruto dan saat Naruto, berada diluar Naruto pun berdiri, Naruto pun membatin 'Ternyata hukumannya cuman disuruh berdiri diluar, heh kalau guruku yang dulu, salah sedikit aku disuruh berjalan diatas paku' batin Naruto sambil geleng geleng kepala.

Naruto merasa sangat bosan berdiri di luar dan menatap ke arah samping kiri dan disana ia melihat ada seorang murid memamerkan kehebatannya dengan memunculkan lingkaran aneh dan dilingkaran itumemunculkan bola api.

'Heh bahkan leluhurku mampu mengendalikan elemen jauh lebih baik darinya' batin Naruto, yah leluhur Naruto adalah Koura, Avatar setelah Aang, lalu ia juga memiliki pengendalian energy chi yang hebat, meskipun energy chi miliknya bukan untuk mengendalikan elemen, namun objek apapun yang di aliri oleh energy chi milik Naruto maka tingkat kekuatan dan kekerasan dan juga ketajaman objek itu meningkat, Naruto juga seorang pisikopat yang sangat berbahaya di kotanya, memang sekarang di tempat Naruto, tidak ada yang memilki kemampuan pengendalian elemen, karena ajaran leluhur juga sudah semakin hilang, Naruto hanya belajar mengendalikan energy Chi dasar, yang artimya ia belum sampai tahap pengendalian.

"Sebenarnya dimana ini, karena perasaan seluruh manusia sangat jarang ada yang memiliki kendali elemen, kalaupun ada mereka akan menyembunyikan kekuatannya, kalau sampai berani terang terangan seperti itu, itu berarti semua yang ada disini adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan special" gumam Naruto, selain chi Naruto juga mempelajari teknik Reiatsu dari guru nya yang sangat dirahasiakan, Reiatsu ia dapatkan dari gurunya yang merupakan seorang Quenshi, chi dari ajaran leluhur, tubuh Naruto, juga sering ia latih sehingga kekuatannya luar biasa, dengan Reiatsu ia mempelajari semua teknik teknik Quenshi meski belum tamat setidaknya ia bisa menciptakan busur dan anak panahnya dari energy miliknya, lalu Kidou Shinigami, lalu yang paling keren adalah Naruto memiliki dua kemampuan Janpakutou Shinigami tanpa menggunakan Janpakutounya, yaitu Senbonzakura dan Zangetsu, hanya dengan katana biasa ia bisa menggunakan serangan jarak jauh dengan energy Reiatsu yang diberinama **Getsugat tensou,** lalu menggunakan kekuatan dari **Senbonzakura** dengan merubah Katana ditangannya menjadi pecahan kelopak bunga Sakura yang lembut tajam ringan elastis dan juga mudah dikendalikan, bukan hanya dari katana ditangannya, namun ia juga bisa merubah seluruh benda mati termasuk udara menjadi bunga Sakura yang sangat tajam itu.

Karena terlalu bosan Naruto pun akhirnya pergi ke sebuah tempat, 'Jika spekulasiku benar, maka akan banyak buku buku yang mencakup cara cara mengaktifkan kekuatan, maka dari itu perpustakaan adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk mencari informasi' batin Naruto berucap ia pun masuk kedalam perpus dan disana ia melihat ada seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam pendek sedang memeriksa sebuah buku.

"Maaf bolehkah saya bertanya" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hn?" gumam gadis itu sambil menatap mata Naruto, terlihat mata berwarna sebiru es bertemu dengan mata berwarna violet yang terlindungi kacamata.

"Apa anda tau dimana buku buku sejarah tentang tempat ini?" tanya Naruto pada gadis misterius itu.

Gadis itu sedikit membetulkan kacamata bulatnya lalu menjawab.

"Buku yang tuan cari ada di laci A.67 yang ada dilantai atas nomor dua" jawab gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto menuju tempat yang dimaksud dan membaca semua isinya.

"Hoooh, jadi nama tempat ini adalah Agres, dan di tempat ini memiliki sekolah yang dibangun oleh Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara untuk menciptakan Knight dan Wizard yang berbakat, disini ada sistem energy yang belum aku ketahui yaitu Mana, hmmm disini juga ada beberapa bangsawan terkenal karena sukses menjadi wizard yang hebat, para bangsawan itu adalah, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Oda, Mori, Azai, Uzumaki, Pendragon, Senju, Otsutsuki dan masih banyak lagi, Sekolah ini diberinama Konoha Gakuen. Di dunia ini juga terdapat beberapa Ras, yaitu Manusia, Angel, Falen Angel, Demon and Devil, lalu ada juga beberapa mahluk lain seperti Yokai dan mahluk mitologi lainnya"

Setelah selesai membaca sebagian dari buku itu Naruto kembali dan membawa buku itu {Tak!} gadis itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu Megane Ona, aku hanya ingin meminjam buku ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Em silahkan" ucap gadis itu kemudian memberikan stempel pada buku itu "Tapi usahakan seminggu dari sekarang harus dikembalikan" ucap gadis itu.

"Seminggu... Baiklah akan saya kembalikan dalam seminggu Anu-?"

"Sona, Sona Sitri" jawab gadis itu pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sona seorang diri di sebuah Perpustakaan dan menuju asrama lelaki, ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang tempat dimana ia berada dan ia mengetahui asrama lelaki dari seorang murid kelas Knight.

"Jaaa, mari kita lihat apa kita bisa tau dimana kamarku" ucap Naruto dan ternyata setiap pintu kamar telah diberi nama, klan dan nama pemiliknya.

"Uzumaki Menma?" gumam Naruto lalu melihat ke arah samping lagi dan terdapat tulisan Namikaze "Namikaze? Itu rasanya klan milik ayahku, tapi karena ayah sudah meninggal sebelum aku lahir aku menggunakan Klan ibu yaitu Uzumaki, tapi di pintu Uzumaki nama yang tertulis bukan namaku" lalu Naruto menatap sebuah pintu bertuliskan Namikaze 'Tulisannya namaku, hm apa mungkin ayahku masih hidup' batin Naruto berucap, lalu ia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya, Naruto pun melihat sebuah kamar yang cukup berantakan.

"Heh kenangan selagi kos adalah kamar yang berantakan" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya dan di meja belajar Naruto melihat ada sebuah buku, Naruto pun membukanya dan membacanya.

*Isi Catatan*

*12 Oktober*

^Hari ini aku mulai mendaftar di sebuah sekolah elit bernama Konohagakuen disana merupakan Sekolah yang banyak sekali mencetak generasi orang orang hebat, Wizard dan Knight terkenal di dunia berasal dari Akademy ini, Aku belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi Wizard yang hebat agar aku bisa mengangkat nama dan derajat klan Namikaze,,,,,,,,,,... Owwwhh! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!...^

Pandangan Naruto datar melihar isi catatan itu, yah karena Naruto yang ini memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda dan kontras dari Naruto yang asli dari dunia ini. "Kelihatannya diriku di dunia ini memiliki sifat ceria dan ramah tamah" gumam Naruto sambil menatap nanar buku catatan itu.

*13 Oktober*

^Hari ini aku melakukan ujian masuk sekolah, aku sangat antusias, disana aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali orang, mulai dari Klan yang terkenal seperti, Uchiha, Otsutsuki, Senju, Hyuga dan Uzumaki..., Yosh! Aku tidak sabar menyelesaikan ujian ini^

^Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?...Aku tidak memiliki bakat sebagai Wizard hanya karena kapasitas [Mana] ku yang sama sekali tidak ada, yang artinya kualitas Manaku nol dan itu lebih rendah dari pada manusia biasa, Apakah aku ini seorang pecundang, sial! Bagaimana nanti aku menghadap dengan Ayah dan Ibu,,,, sial, maafkan anak kalian yang tidak berguna ini ^

Disini Naruto baru tersenyum, 'Meski tak punya Mana namun yang perlu diketahui, aku menggunakan dua jenis energy, Chi dan Reiatsu, bisa dipastikan kalau aku adalah orang yang special, baiklah, semua orang pasti meremehkanku, dan aku akan membuat mereka tercengang lihat saja, diriku yang disini' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai hebat.

*14 Oktober*

^Hari ini aku berlatih sebagai Knight, hal itu wajar karena kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi Wizard maka secara Otomatis kau akan menjadi seorang Knight, dan aku rasa itu tidaklah buruk karena menjadi Knight artinya aku akan menjadi ahli pedang atau tombak yang hebat, dan aku bertemu beberapa orang yang senasib denganku. Aku juga mendapatkan seorang sahabat dan kami berdua memiliki tekat dan tujuan yang sama, namanya Rock Lee, ia bilang ia sama sekali tidak berbakat menjadi penyihir Mana pun hanyalah 24 yaitu Mana yang setara dengan manusia biasa, namun jangan remehkan taijutsunya, aku pernah melihat ia menghancurkan sebuah batu hanya dengaan 4 kali tinju^

"Hoooh Tomodachi soste orei no Rival kah" gumam Naruto yang senyum senyum sendiri, "Dari catatan ini sudah dipastikan kalau aku adalah orang yang akan sangat diremehkan karena tidak memiliki Mana dan tak memiliki perkembangan hah, kelihatannya sedikit menyenangkan, aku suka memulai dari nol, atau sebenarnya ini hanya kelihatan seperti memulai dari nol, karena kekuatan Chi dan Reiatsuku masih sama" gumam Naruto lagi, Naruto.

*14 November*

^Sudah sebulan aku bersekolah disini dan menjadi seorang Knight dan hei pada bulan ini entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dewi keberuntungan berpihak padaku karena hari ini ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, nama perempuan itu adalah Kirigaya Lyfa, salah satu dari 5 Great Onesama, ia sangat cantik, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya, dia cantik, mata hijau emerlad, rambut priang di ikat ponitaile, ia juga murid pindahan dari Kota Sylpy dan artinya adalah seorang peri, dan yang penting saat ia tersenyum hati ini serasa meleleh^

"Haaaah masa muda" gumam Naruto, kelihatannya ia sedikit tertarik untuk memiliki kehidupan normal sekarang karena dulu kehidupannya sebagai seorang Pisikopat dia memiliki kejahatan hebat di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan pasangan hidup, Naruto pun membuka halaman berikutnya dan wajahnya mengalami perubahan ekspresi meskipun tidak begitu terlihat namun wajahnya mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat tertantang.

*19 November*

^Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu suram bagiku, namun ketika aku memikirkannya maka itu sebenarnya batu lonjakan agar aku bisa lebih kuat, dan itu adalah caranya untuk menyemangatiku, yah disaat aku ingin melamarnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang agak gimana gitu padaku... Dia benar benar menolaku, namun dengan caranya yang berbeda dengan gadis lain yaitu *Jika kau ingin menjadi pacarku, maka kau harus mengalahkan kakakku Kirigaya Kirito dia adalah seorang Knight, tapi karena dia tidak ada maka aku menantangmu untuk mengalahkan satu murid dari kelas Wizard, jika kau bisa melakukannya mungkin aku akan memikirkannya, apa kau tidak mau atau kau tidak bisa, mah jika begitu artinya lebih baik enyah dari sini, aku tidak butuh laki laki yang lebih lemah dariku, karena itu hanya akan merepotkanku, apa lagi kalau harus berhadapan dengan musuh tingkat tinggi, apa kau bisa melindungiku* itulah kata kata penolakan darinya aku hanya diam karena memang benar, bagaimana bisa seorang kesatria tanpa Mana melakukannya^

"Tenang saja Namikaze-san, aku Uzumaki Naruto akan mendapatkannya untukmu" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Berikutnya Naruto membacanya dengan senyum karena tebakannya benar, Namikaze Naruto akan selalu diremehkan dan dibenci lalu dihajar habis habisan, dan karena sudah tidak sanggup ia berdoa pada Tuhan untuk merubah nasibnya, lalu aku Uzumaki Naruto yang ahli dalam Chi dan Reiatsu dipanggil lalu tubuh kami berdua disatukan dan akhirnya aku mendiami tubuh Namikaze dan dengan begitu aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku akan merubah pandangan mereka pada Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto sang pembunuh perantai ahli senjata dan ahli bertarung tangan kosong serta ahli siasat dan racun akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada para Wizard kurang ajar dan sombong.

Naruto sekarang tinggal di Benua Pargua, di kerajaan Agres, kerajaan Manusia, yang terbagi atas beberapa Provinsi yang dipimpin oleh Bangsawan besar, sedangkan dirinya Namikaze hanyalah Bangsawan kecil yang memimpin sebuah desa, namun Naruto tidak peduli asalkan itu merupakan sesuatu yang bagus dan sedikit berbeda dengan kehidupan lamanya ia sudah cukup senang.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Di pagi buta Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dan ia memakai pakaian Traning Devinisi Knight, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto lebih berharap masuk sebagai Assassin, hari ini ia ingin mengetes kemampuannya dalam bertarung dengan seorang Knight di kelasnya. Karena ia ingin tau seberapa kuat kemampuannya dan orang orang di dunia baru ini, tapi selama ia masih memiliki seluruh kemampuan Shinigami dan juga Quenshi maka semua itu tak masalah.

Naruto berjalan dan mencoba menghapal seluruh Reiatsu dan Chi mereka, agar Naruto bisa mengetahui yang mana manusia dan yang mana murid pindahan, saat ia Fokus ia melihat ada banyak benang benang Riatsu atau benang Roh yang melayang disekitarnya, ia sudah diajarkan dalam hal ini, putih adalah manusia dan Quenshi, merah adalah Shinigami, namun Naruto melihat warna baru dua warna baru yang tidak ia ketahui, yaitu Hijau terang dan biru beraura gelap, Naruto menyentuh dua kain itu, putih ber aura gelap berada di sebuah Asrama dan berjalan lambat ke arah Perpustakaan sedangkan hijau dengan aura terang berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Heh masaka" gumam pelan Naruto lalu ia berjalan santai ke kelas nya setelah sampai ia mengambil sebuah pedang kayu dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, disana Naruto berlatih keras, seluruh gerakan tebasannya sangat teratur, kemampuan berpedang Naruto tak bisa diragukan lagi, Naruto merasakan kehadiran Chi asing di sebuah tempat lalu menatap ke arah sana namun sayang orangnya tidak terlihat.

"Yang mengintaiku kelihatannya bukan manusia sebaiknya aku memeriksanya" gumam Naruto lalu setelah berkonsentrasi munculah benang benang Reiatsu, lalu Naruto menyentuh sebuah kain benang Reiatsu yang berwarna Hijau beraura terang, Naruto langsung tau keberadaannya yah dia berada di balik pepohonan sedang mengintainya.

'Sebaiknya aku harus berhati hati, mulai dari sini aku tidak boleh menggunakan teknik Reiatsu, karena aku takut ia adalah seorang mata mata' batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto melanjutjan latihannya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya kemana mana, orang yang berada dibalik pohon itu sedikit tersenyum

"Namikaze-san aku harap kau bisa tumbuh menjadi Knight hebat" gumam gadis berambut pirang di balik pohon itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang berlatih.

Naruto pun kembali ke Perpustakaan dan ia ingat kalau Reiatsu orang yang ada diperpus bukanlah Reiatsu seorang manusia, jadi siapa dia.

"Yo Sitri-san aku kembalikan buku ini padamu" ucap Naruto pada gadis berkacamata yang ada disana, ia menyerahkan buku yang barusan ia pinjam semalam pada gadis berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum palsu, namun senyuman itu terlihat seperti tulus. Gadis dari keluarga Sitri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu ia mengangguk lalu menyimpan buku itu ke meja nya dan kembali fokus ke buku yang ia baca.

"Terimakasih telah mengembalikannya" ucap Sona dengan datar dan kembali berkutat pada buku tebalnya

Naruto menatap ke arah buku buku yang merupakan sumber pengetahuan itu hanya diam karena terlihat sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh satu orang pun.

"Haaah, untuk apa perpustakaan ini kalau sama sekali tidak ada yang berminat, padahal buku buku disini adalah gerbang ilmu" gumam Naruto.

"Mungkin karena mereka lebih menyukai praktek dari pada mempelajarinya secara materi" jawab Sona.

"Hm yang kau katakan ada benarnya, tapi ini sangat keterlaluan kalau hanya kau dan aku yang mengunjunginya" ucap Naruto sambil membaca baca isi dari buku yang ada di rak raknya lalu mengembalikannya.

Sona yang melihat Naruto membuka buka buku yang ada lalu mengembalikannya menjadi sedikit merasa aneh.

"Buku juga tidak berguna jika hanya dilihat sekilas seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa ingat isi dan maksud penyampaiannya" ucap Sona mengejek.

"Sitri-san barusan kau bilang apa? Dengar yah aku ini adalah orang yang memiliki daya ingat tinggi jadi jangan remehkan aku" ucap Naruto.

"Iya iya terserah padamu" jawab Sona.

"Sitri-san, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Silahkan" jawab singkat Sona.

"Kau dari ras apa, aku merasakan Reiatsumu berbeda dengan manusia?" tanya Naruto pada Sona, Sona langsung kaget mendengarnya dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena, ini adalah masalah pribadi" jawab Sona pada Naruto. 'Barusan dia bilang Reiatsu, apa itu sebenarnya?'

"Sokah mah jika kau tidak mau memberitahukan masalah pribadi aku tidak akan memaksa, jadi sekarang aku ingin menanyakan dimana aku bisa mendapatkan buku sihir pemula sampai pro?"

Karena Sona malas bicara ia hanya mengambil kertas dan menulisnya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

^Rak 1678 di sebelah kanan baris ke empat sampai ke delapan^

Naruto pun dengan cepat mempelajari buku buku disana, tujuannya bukan untuk menggunakannya namun mencari kelemahan dari setiap sihir yang ada, agar ia bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, [Element Magic Book][Summoner Magic Book][Dimension Space Magic Book][Crafing Magic Book][Image Marker Magic book] dan [Unknown Magic Book], semua tipe memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihannya masing masing, lalu Crafing Magic dan Image Marker sebenarnya adalah tipe Magic yang hampir sama dan juga sangat langka, yang membedakan adalah tingkat kesulitan dari sihirnya saja, kalau Crafing Magic adalah sihirnya cukup simpel namun kelemahannya adalah ribet karena kita harus memiliki bahan dari benda yang ingin dibuat, berikutnya Marker Magic adalah sihir penciptaan dari kehampaan, yang artinya kau bisa membuat apa saja kecuali element, ya maksudnya benda apa saja berupa senjata atau peralatan lainnya hanya menggunakan mana tanpa harus memiliki bahan baku, namun yang jadi masalah adalah tingkat konsentrasi harus tinggi, karena harus membayangkan bahan dan proses pembuatannya, kelemahan lainnya adalah sihir ini membutuhkan banyak Mana sehingga tidak bisa dipelajari sembarangan.

Naruto meletakan kembali buku buku itu kedalam raknya tanpa sisa, artinya Naruto telah hapal semuanya dan tidak perlu membawanya ke asrama.

"Sitri-san aku pamit ke kelas" ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

Sona hanya diam dan tidak membalas Naruto pun pergi, "Heh Sona adalah orang yang kalem, sungguh tipeku kalau boleh jujur, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Namikaze-san kecewa, maka aku harus mendapatkan Lyfa untuk Namikaze setelah berhasil, aku harus mendapatkan Sona, terserah kalian mau bilang aku serakah atau apa, tapi mendapatkan Lyfa itu hanya sebagai tanda trimakasih, kalau Sona adalah targetku, lagi pula aku yakin mereka berdua bukanlah manusia.

Setelah melewati masa masa membosankan di sebuah kelas, Naruto pergi menuju sungai disana ia bersantai dan menatap sungai yang sangat indah, mengalir dengan pelan dan tenang, airnya jernih sehingga ikan ikan yang berenang di air dalam itu bisa terlihat {Cling} "Apa ini Reiatsunya kuat sekali" gumam Naruto yang langsung duduk ketika merasakan tekanan Reiatsu yang kuat Naruto melihat benang Reiatsu yang berwarna putih dengan aura gelap bergerak pelan mengikuti arus sungai, karena penasaran Naruto pun menunggu mahluk apa yang memiliki tekanan Reiatsu yang begitu kuat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melihat seorang pria berbadan besar dengan otot yang wow, memakai pakaian dalam hanyut dan mengapung disungai, dengan kekuatan Reiatsunya Naruto merubah air yang ada dibawah pria besar itu benjadi kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan dan bergerak menutupi seluruh tubuh pria tua itu dan mengangkatnya kedaratan dan setelah itu kelopak kelopak bunga Sakura itu kembali menjadi air dan Naruto pun memeriksa orang tua itu.

"Pak tua, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, tatapan seperti es beku itu menatap pa tua berotot itu dengan pandangan yang susah untuk dipahami, lalu ketika ia ingin meninggalkan pak tua itu tiba tiba tubuh pak tua itu terbelah dan didalamnya terdapat seorang bayi laki laki berambut hijau bermata besar dengan warna hitam dan telanjang.

'Bayi?' tanya batin Naruto

Bayi itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto jangan lupa dimulutnya juga terdapat dot "Emmm" gumam bayi itu seperti memeriksa sesuatu dari Naruto.

'Bayi ini bukan bayi sembarangan aku bisa merasakan Reiatsu dari bayi kecil ini sangat besar dan warnanya sama dengan warna Sitri-san, siapa bayi ini?' tanya batin Naruto memeriksa bayi itu.

"Mengagumkan" pa tua itu tiba tiba bangun dan berdiri.

"Hm" ucap Naruto kaget lalu ia pergi.

"Sayonara Watashi no Tenshou!" teriaknya sambil menceburkan dirinya lagi kesungai, Naruto pun tidak punya pilihan selain menatap bayi itu dan memikirkan sebuah solusi yang tepat agar ia bisa mengembalikan bayi itu ke orang tuanya, dulu banyak bayi yang menangis olehnya, meskipun ia memasang senyum manis tapi aura iblis pembunuh yang ada dalam dirinya tidak bisa ia kontrol, jadi apapun ekspresinya bagi orang yang bisa melihat aura orang lain maka Naruto adalah mahluk yang mengerikan.

"Yo Bou-kun kau tersesat?" tanya Naruto ekspresi matanya menyipit aura di sekitarnya mengelap dan terlihat seperti ekspresi orang yang sedang meremehkan musuh.

"Eeeehhhh!" bayi kecil itu merangkak mundur menjauhi Naruto.

'Salahkah, kalau begitu jauh lebih lembut' batin Naruto lalu mencoba ekspresi lain.

"Ya...ya..ya..ya.. Hm salah juga kah" ucap Naruto ketika bayi itu tidak bereaksi dan diam saat melihat Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, dan tersenyum bak penjahat dengan mata yang menyeramkan.

Lalu tiba tiba aura Pysco Naruto terpancar dan ekspresinya malah lebih menyeramkan lagi bahkan ia terlihat seperti iblis beraura kegelapan.

"Yo! Bou-san! Mau Jadi boneka daging!" teriak Naruto secara langsung ke arah bayi itu. Kemudian mata bayi itu tba tiba bersinar dan dengan cepat ia melompat ke wajah Naruto sampai Naruto terjatuh dan terbaring ditanah, lalu bayi itu mengusap ngusapkan wajahnya di wajah Naruto seolah ia benar benar menyukai Naruto.

Naruto kaget bukan main, karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ada bayi yang mau nempel dengannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan mengelus rambut bayi itu dan berjalan menuju asramanya karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dia lakukan, sedangkan Bayi itu menempel dibelakang Naruto dengan menggenggam erat baju Naruto.

'Heh rasanya tidak buruk juga ketika ada yang menyayangimu' batin Naruto berucap, wajah Naruto tersenyum manis, bayi itu tiba tiba memanjat baju Naruto dan duduk di bahu Naruto.

"Ada apa Bou-kun, kau lapar?" tanya Naruto.

"Da?" ucap ucap bayi itu sambil memegang perutnya dan perutnya berbunyi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikanmu susu" ucap Naruto, karena waktu sekolah selesai, maka Naruto pun melesat keluar akademy dan berusaha untuk membeli Susu dan botol susu bayi untuk bayi itu di sebuah toko terdekat.

Setelah sudah selesai Naruto membeli Termos kecil untuk persediaan kalau kalau bayi itu lapar, lalu ketika sampai di asrama.

"Tenangya Bo-san aku akan membuatkanmu susu" ucap Naruto sambil merebus air, ketika air mendidih Naruto langsung memasukan susu bubuk ke dalam botol susu, lalu memasukan separu air panas dan menutup botolnya dan mengguncang guncang botol itu agar susunya merata, bayi berambut hijau itu terlihat senang ketika Naruto membuat, susu bubuk itu, lalu agar suhunya tidak terlalu panas untuk seorang bayi Naruto mencampurnya dengan air dingin di teko dan memberikannya pada bayi itu.

"Syah Bou-san minumlah" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan botol susu itu pada bayi berambut hijau yang ia temukan dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut Naruto memberikan botol susu itu pada bayi itu seperti seorang ayah.

"Da!" sambut bayi itu lalu dengan cepat ia meminum dan menghabiskan satu botol air susu itu "Da" ucapnya.

"Apa kau ingin lagi"

"Da da" ucap bayi itu pada Naruto.

"Heh, baiklah" ucap Naruto yang sekali lagi membuatkan susu untuk bayi itu dengan tersenyum.

"Daa buu aik bu da da bu" ucap bayi itu lalu meminum sekali lagi dan akhirnya ia mengantuk dan tertidur, Naruto pun membaringkan bayi itu dengan lembut di kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut.

Lalu Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah surat di kotak suratnya dan ia pun membacanya.

^Untuk anak kesayanganku, Naruto,... Hey bagaimana keadaanmu sayang? Ini aku ibumu..., Namikaze Kushina-Tatebane!^

"Heh ternyata sampai tulisan surat pun ada gaya bicara unik ibu didalamnya ahahahahaha, jadi ingat masa lalu" gumam Naruto lalu ia melanjutkan bacaan dalam surat itu

^Selamat atas diterimanya kau kedalam Akademy Konoha... Kami sangat bangga akhirnya kau bisa menjadi seorang Wizard, sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi seorang Wizard, ibu berikan kamu sebuah batu Mana, dan uang 10 koin emas, pastikan kau menggunakan batu itu dengan bijak putraku... Salam sayang ibumu, Kushina^

Naruto tersenyum tulus melihat surat dari sang ibu, yah sama sewaktu dulu dimana ia sering mendapatkan surat dari ibunya sampai akhirnya sang ibu hilang tanpa kabar, dan setelah di usut ternyata ibunya dibunuh oleh Ratusan Geng motor ketika sang ibu pergi ke kota untuk menemuinya, sejak saat itu Naruto marah dan membantai seluruh Geng motor itu, karena kemarahan dan dendam, air mata Naruto menetes tanpa disadari, jujur kehilangan sosok ibu dan tiba tiba memilikinya kembali benar benar hal yang sangat mengharukan di tambah ia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya suatu saat nanti.

"Heh aku rasa aku akan jujur saja nanti kalau aku hanyalah seorang Knight" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menyiapkan persiapannya, ia memasak dan menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang bahan sarapannya nanti.

 ***Skipe Time***

Naruto pun bangun pagi lagi dan memasak untuk sarapan nya dan berikutnya Naruto memasak air dan memasukannya kedalam termos kecil dan berikutnya Naruto memasukannya kedalam botol susu bayi, lalu membangunkan bayi kecil itu.

"Boya, hoy Boya bangun"

"Em" bayi mungil nan montok itu terbangun dan langsung dihadapannya ada sebuah botol susu.

"Daabuuu!" ucapnya lalu meminum dan menghabiskan botol susunya setelah selesai Naruto memandikannya dengan menggunakan air basah yang di usapkan ketubuh bayi itu.

"Bayi kecil kau mau ikut aku ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto, pada bayi itu dan bayi itu langsung menaiki tubuh Naruto dengan menggenggam pakaiannya dan mendakinya dengan cepat. Lalu ia duduk di bahu Naruto

"Nda!" ucap bayi itu, lalu Naruto pun berjalan, namun sebelum itu, karena masih pagi dan dingin, Naruto takut kalau Bayi itu mati kedinginan dengan cepat menggunakan energy Chi untuk menhangatkan tubuh bayi itu, Naruto tidak tau siapa orang tua dari bayi itu, memang Reiatsunya sama, namun ada perbedaan yang sangat besar dari energynya, itu membuktikan, Sona bukan keluarganya meskipun satu ras.

Orang orang mulai kembali memandangi Naruto, karena Naruto membawa seorang bayi, yang artinya, hmmm sudahlah yang pasti semua orang termasuk para guru tercengang akan hal itu, Naruto bahkan terlihat merawat bayi itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

 **Siang hari kemudian.**

Lagi lagi Naruto menuju sebuah perpustakaan dan lagi lagi disana ada Sona.

"Yo Sitri-san" panggil Naruto dengan nada datar, Sona pun menatap Naruto dan pandangannya terkunci pada bayi yang menempel di bahu Naruto, karena ia tau betul mahluk apa yang ada di bahu Naruto, adalah Iblis, namun ia tidak bisa memberitahukan Naruto, karena ia yakin kalau ia memberitahu Naruto siapa bayi itu maka Naruto juga akan tau kalau dia adalah Iblis.

"Hn ada apa Uzumaki-san" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Hm seperti biasa kau dingin sekali, pantas kau sama sekali tidak memiliki teman" gumam Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Sona sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hm" gumam Naruto tak peduli sambil menatap ke arah buku buku dan di ikuti oleh Bayi yang menempel dibahunya, bahkan ekspresi Naruto juga di ikuti oleh Bayi itu.

"Da!"

"Bayi itu siapa?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau, aku menemukannya dan dia menempel padaku, karena aku tidak tau siapa orang tuanya jadi aku yang akan merawatnya sampai ada yang ingin mengambilnya" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu satu lagi yang ingin aku tanya padamu Uzumaki-san" ucap Sona.

"Apa itu?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau itu Menma atau Naruto, karena Uzumaki yang ada di sekolah ini hanyalah Menma dan Naruto yang bersekolah disini berasal dari klan Namikaze bukan Uzumaki" ucap Sona ia merasa kalau Naruto membohonginya.

"Namikaze adalah klan Ayahku dan Uzumaki merupakan Klan ibuku, jadi apa salah sewaktu perkenalan aku menggunakan klan Uzumaki" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak juga" ucap Sona.

"Dabuuuh!" {krurururururuk} perut bayi yang ada di di bahu Naruto berbunyi, lalu tubuh bayi itu mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

"Boya kau lapar, tunggu sebentar yah aku akan membuatkan susu untukmu" ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan bayi itu dari bahunya dan ia berjongkok meletakan bayi itu dilantai, tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka sebuah tas yang isinya adalah botol Susu bayi, kotak susu bubuk bayi, lalu termos kecil, Naruto pun memulai proses pembuatan susu bayinya, sedangkan Bayi itu terlihat gembira menunggu Naruto.

"Dabu ai da da dabu aik"

"Nah minumlah" ucap Naruto setelah ia mengocok beberapa kali botol susu itu, bayi itu pun minum dengan lahap.

"Hoy Namikaze-san kenapa bayi itu kau biarkan telanjang?" tanya Sona.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli pakaian bayi" jawab Naruto pada Sona.

"Oh" gumam Sona yang kembali menatap bukunya 'Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada aura raja iblis dalam tubuh bayi itu' batin Sona.

 **Skipe time.**

Malam hari pun tiba Naruto mengajak Sahabatnya Lee ke asramanya.

Terlihat bayi montok dan mungil itu memeluk erat wajah Naruto "Hmmmm Dabuuu" gumam bayi itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku Naruto?" tanya Lee.

"Lee aku hanya ingin kau membantuku untuk mencari orang tua bayi ini" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Bukannya dia lebih senang bersamamu?" tanya Lee.

"Aku tau, tapi persediaan uangku hampir habis, belum lagi aku harus berulang kali ke toilet ketika ia kencing di kepala dan bajuku apa lagi kalau sampai buang air besar, lalu kalau beli popok aku tidak punya uang, harga susu bayi juga mahal jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa mengurus bayi ini dalam waktu lama" ucap Naruto, meskipun ia senang bisa memiliki teman yaitu bayi kecil di bahunya yang sedang mengusap ngusapkan wajah nya dengan wajah miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau buang lagi?" tanya Lee.

'Aku memang seorang Psycho tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya soalnya bayi ini bukan bayi manusia, kalau aku meninggalkannya, listrik bertenaga tinggi akan menghantam tubuhku, tidak aku tidak mau' batin Naruto.

"Ada solusi lain kawan hal itu sungguh tidak berperi kemanusiaan" jawab Naruto.

"Hm, nikmati saja hidupmu, tapi jika kau butuh dana, aku bisa bantu sedikit" ucap Lee.

"Kau tau Lee, sebenarnya bayi ini tidak ingin pisah dariku" ucap Naruto.

"Melekat padamu, heh! Kelihatannya kau sungguh beruntung" ucap sebuah suara perempuan yang langsung muncul di kamar Naruto, Lee dan Naruto cukup terkejut dan menatap ke arah suara, bersama dengan bayi itu, mereka bertiga pun melihat seorang gadis cantik ber oppai besar, dengan rambut pirang, terikat oleh kepangan dengan poni segi tiga terbalik menutupi sebelah matanya, lalu ia memiliki mata hijau tua dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto. "Bou-chama tidak akan pernah memerlukan orang sepertim!, Sineh Dokou!" ucap tajam gadis itu, oh iya ia juga memakai pakaian Maid loli gotic meskipun sebenarnya ia Mlf, di tangannya terdapat sebuah payung.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Si-siapa kau?!" teriak tanya Lee yang kaget akan kedatangan wanita itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Sampah? Maju kau kemari dan hadapi aku!" umpat Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis itu, terlihat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah, sedangkan bayi itu menatap dengan tenang ke arah wanita yang tiba tiba muncul tanpa di undang.

"Heh!" lalu gadis itu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, namun yang lebih tepat ke arah bayi yang menempel di bahu kanan Naruto. "Sekarang Tuan Muda, ikutlah denganku. Hilda disini untuk membawa anda pulang" ucap gadis itu lalu sedikit mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Membawanya pulang?" gumam Lee.

"Wa!" ucap bayi itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, lalu tangan kanannya memebang leher Naruto.

{Treeek!}

"Fuu, kelihatannya dia tidak mau dan tak menyukaimu!" ucap Naruto dengan nada meledek dan juga wajah anehnya.

"Dasar aneh" gumam Lee sambil menatap ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat aneh.

"Ayolah, Tuan muda.." ucap Gadis itu dengan wajah yang terlihat cantik dengan matanya yang sedikit membesar dan pipinya memerah malu "Saatnya untuk pergi!" ucap gadis itu lagi sambil berusaha mengambil bayi itu, terlihat Bayi itu melawan dengan memegang erat baju Naruto, "Lepaskan dia, Tuan Muda!" ucap gadis itu dengan kers sambil menarik narik tubuh bayi mungkil yang masih menempel di baju Naruto.

"Haaah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto melihat gadis pirang itu berusaha mengambil bayi itu darinya, ia mencoba menebak nebak siapa gadis itu.

"Naruto, menurutku kau sebaiknya melepaskannya.. Jika kau memberikan bayi itu padanya kau akan terbebas dari tangguk jawabmu" ucap Lee pada Naruto.

{Dooong}

"Hora! Dia datang menjemputmu bayi mungil! Terikak Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan bayi itu dari bajunya, "Lee jangan diam saja bantu aku!" umpat Naruto.

"Tentu saja" ucap Lee dan akhirnya ia ikut menarik bayi itu, namun tangannya menyentuh otong bayi itu dan menariknya, entah apa tujuan Lee malah menyentuh bagian sensitif itu.

{ting ting}

"Aik. Iaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaieaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" tangis keras bayi itu dan dalam tangisannya dibarengi dengan sambaran petir mengerikan dengan tegangan yang sangat kuat.

'Sial terjadi lagi' batin Naruto.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!" teriak Naruto dan Lee berserta gadis itu ketika bayi itu menangis keras, mereka bertiga tersetrum dan {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!} kamar asrama itu meledak.

Akhirnya, Naruto, Lee dan juga gadis itu duduk dilantai dengan ke adaan yang kurang baik, dan bayi itu duduk manis dipangkuan Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap gadis itu pada Naruto dan Lee lalu ia mulai melanjutkan kembali bicaranya. "Aku iblis Hildegarde, dan aku adalah pengasuh bayi iblis itu"

'Iblis' batin Naruto dan Lee. 'Hooh jadi kalau warna kain putih dengan aura gelap itu adalah Iblis' batin Naruto manggut manggut saat ia berkonsentrasi, dan memang benar ada tiga orang sekarang yang memiliki benang putih ber aura gelap, Bayi yang ia asuh, gadis yang ada dihadapannya lalu Sona.

"Lalu bayi itu yang akan menjadi raja iblis kami. Namanya Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. Dengan kata lain dia adalah raja iblis" tambah Hilda lagi, Naruto dan Lee pun menatap tak percaya ke arah bayi itu.

"Ra raja iblis" ucap Lee kaget, sedangkan Naruto ia memasang ekspresi santai karena, ia tidak peduli akan siapa pun bayi ini, yang penting punya teman tak masalah.

"Eto Hilda-san, apa benar begitu? Trimakasih atas penjelasannya... Tapi baguslah karena kau sudah datang menjemputnya, dengan begitu... Hahahaha" ucap Lee dengan gugup.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Karena kau sepertinya sudah terpilih" ucap Hilda sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih memasang muka santai. "Sebagai ayah dari raja iblis!" tambah Hilda pada Lee dan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto malah tidak terlalu peduli. "Aku datang kesini atas perintah raja iblis untuk mencari manusia yang pantas menjadi orang tua dari tuan muda. Untuk menghancurkan umat manusia"

"Heeeeeeeeh!"

"Oh apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Hilda pada Naruto.

"Bukan ini adalah asrama sekolah, maaf bukannya aku tidak mau merawat bayi ini, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, kehidupanku benar benar pas pasan, aku tidak bisa memberikan Beelbo susu karena persediaan uangku telah menipis, susu yang ada hanya bertahan selama seminggu selebihnya akan habis" jawab Naruto. Yang merupakan penolakan secara halus.

"Untuk hal semacam itu aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jika kau mau kau bisa pindah bersamaku ke apertementku, disana semua kebutuhan Bou-chama dan kau sudah tersedia" ucap Hilda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi satu yang harus kau ketahui, kalau aku adalah murid disini jadi untuk meninggalkan asrama perlu ijin dari pihak sekolah" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu keputusan pihak Sekolah" ucap Hilda.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, kalau sampai orang orang melihat ada perempuan dikamarku aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah" jawab Naruto.

Ucap Naruto mengangkat tubuh Beelzebub lalu menidurkannya dikamar dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, katika bayi itu tertidur Naruto menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

Hilda melihat jiwa ke ayahan Naruto, jadi sedikit tersenyum, karena setidaknya Naruto jauh lebih bertanggung jawab dari pada orang tuanya yang sebelumnya, yang bernama Oga Tatsumi, yah meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Oga Tatsumi adalah orang yang cukup bertanggung jawab dan juga kuat, namun Oga terbunuh ketika menghadapi iblis tingkat tinggi lalu meminta Alandolond membawa pergi Beelzebub menjauh.

Sekarang Beelzebub kecil berada dalam tanggung jawab Naruto. Hilda pun pamit pada Naruto.

 **Ke esokan harinya**

Naruto berjalan dengan bayi itu menempel di bahunya, dan diperjalanan Naruto mendengar orang orang meremehkan dirinya, namun ia memilih diam dan tidak menggubris ucapan para Wizard bodoh itu.

"Lihat ada pecundang terbesar datang"

"Saat masuk ia memiliki nilai terendah"

"Dan aku dengar kapasitas Mana nya adalah kosong"

"Buruk sekali , jika aku jadi dirinya mungkin aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini"

"Cuih dasar pecundang! Kenapa masih bersekolah disini dengan bakat serendah itu"

Naruto tetap berjalan dengan santai tanpa memikirkan ucapan orang orang, namun beda Naruto beda juga dengan Beelzebub

"Errrrr Daaaaa buuu aik!" bayi itu mengeram seolah tidak terima kalau Naruto diremehkan.

"Ada apa Beelbo kau marah? Tenang saja para manusia bodoh itu tidak akan tau namanya kekuatan senjati sampai mereka melihatnya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Senkei Hakuteiken

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/** **ナルト** **,.Beelzebub/** **べるぜバブ** **,.High School DxD/** **ハイスクール** **DxD  
** **Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,.?] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV [Lee,.?][Cao Cao,.?]  
** **Genre: Fighter,. School,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.  
** **Episode 2: Senkei Hakuteiken**

"Errrrr Daaaaa buuu aik!" bayi itu mengeram seolah tidak terima kalau Naruto diremehkan.

"Ada apa Beelbo kau marah? Tenang saja para manusia bodoh itu tidak akan tau namanya kekuatan senjati sampai mereka melihatnya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu Naruto melangkah tiba tiba ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, seorang remaja berambut mangkok bermata bulat dengan alis tebal yang langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Naruto pun mendekat dan bicara padanya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto" sapanya pada Naruto.

"Pagi juga Lee" sahut Naruto dengan senyum.

"Da" ucap bayi yang ada dibahu Naruto juga ikut melambai ke arah Lee yah bayi itu mengikuti semua gerak gerik dan juga ekspresi Naruto.

"Pagi juga, e anu"

"Panggil saja Beebo" ucap Naruto pada Lee.

"Yah pagi juga Beelbo-kun" sapa Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Aik!" sahut bayi mungil itu sambil ikutan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Yaa, sekarang Naruto sedang ngobrol bersama dengan teman satu satunya di akademi ini, mereka berdua masuk dalam devinisi Knight namun dalam bidang yang berbeda, Jika Namikaze Naruto dalam bidang Pedang, maka Lee berada di bidang no combat atau tanpa senjata bisa dikatakan petarung tangan kosong, dan mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang sama sama mendapat diskriminasi akan kekuatan, karena hanya mereka berdualah yang terlemah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto, apakah devinisi pedang menyenangkan?" tanya Lee dengan semangat tinggi, sedangkan Naruto sedang asik menyiapkan bahan susu untuk Beelzebub, lalu berikutnya ia menatap Lee ketika urusannya sudah selesai dan menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Hm, kurasa tidak begitu buruk, disana hanya saja, seorang guru yang penuh luka diwajahnya itu selalu saja marah marah padaku" sahut Naruto.

"Hm maksudmu Ibiki-sensei?" tanya Lee.

"Mungkin, karena aku ini agak pelupa kalau disuruh mengingat nama guru" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto apa kamu serius ingin memilihara bayi itu?" tanya Lee sambil menunjuk bayi Beelzebub yang sekarang duduk dipangkuan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Em, emangnya ada masalah?" tanya Naruto pada Lee.

"Enggak apa apa sih hanya saja, dia itu anak raja iblis, apa kamu tidak takut?" tanya Lee.

"Perlu kamu tau Lee, banyak Bayi yang takut padaku dan hanya Bayi Beel ini yang mau bersamaku" jawab Naruto.

"Ya terserah padamu, tapi aku harap kau tidak menyesal kalau besarnya nanti bayi itu akan menghancurkan manusia" ucap Lee.

"Tak akan terjadi, karena jika aku yang membesarkannya tak akan aku biarkan ia menghancurkan manusia" jawab Naruto lalu ia tersenyum manis menatap ke arah langit dengan berbaring.

Bayi mungil berambut hijau itu melihat Naruto berbaring dan menatap langit langsung merangkak di tubuh Naruto lalu berbaring di dadanya dan menatap langit yang sama terlihat mereka berdua begitu tenang

"Lee lihatlah awan di langit" ucap Naruto.

Lee pun menatap langit dan lihatnya sebuah awan yang bergerak.

"Kau tau kenapa awan awan itu bergerak?" tanya Naruto pada Lee, Lee pun menggeleng.

"Karena ada angin yang menggerakannya, lalu dengan begitu anggaplah kalau Beelbo adalah awan lalu aku adalah angin yang menggerakannya, akan aku pastikan semua gerakan Beelbo adalah kebenaran" ucap Naruto.

"Mah karena kau orang tuanya kan" ucap Lee.

Naruto sedikit mendelik ke arah Lee dan mengangguk, lalu Naruto kembali berkonsentrasi terlihat benang benang Reiatsu melayang di sekitarnya, Naruto menyentuh Reiatsu seorang gadis berkacamata yang ada di perpus, Naruto tau kalau dia adalah Iblis dari Hildagarde yang datang untuk menjemput Beelzebub karena Reiatsu mereka sama.

'Pantas saja dia tidak mau memberitahukan berasal dari ras mana dirinya karena dia adalah Iblis, entah apa tujuannya datang bersekolah disini' ucap batin Naruto sambil mengingat wajah datar Sona.

"Da bu" gumam Beelbo ketika menatap Naruto yang sedang melamun, sekarang Beelbo sedang duduk dan menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah melamun lalu "Aaik"

{Tek} hidung Naruto dipencet oleh Beelbo ketika sedang menghaya.

"Em, huaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrg! Haaaah haaah haaah haaah" kaget Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal ia menatap ke arah Beelzebub yang menjahilinya.

"Apa maksudmu Beelbo?!" tanya keras Naruto.

"Aik" ucap Beel sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan disitu ekspresi imut muncul diwajah Beelzebub membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk memeluknya, Naruto hanya mengangkat sedikit alis matanya, lalu kembali meletakan Beelbo ke kepalanya.

"Beelbou kelihatannya kau ingin jalan jalan" ucap Naruto lalu Naruto pun pamit pada Lee.

"Lee aku pamit sebentar, Beelbo ingin jalan jalan" ucap Naruto sambil bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan Lee.

"Tunggu sebentar kalian ingin kemana?" tanya Lee pada Naruto.

"Beelbo ingin jalan jalan aku akan mengantarnya ke kantin sebentar" jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, soalnya aku juga lapar" ucap Lee, akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke kantin sekolah.

 **Di kantin kemudian.**

Naruto datang dan memesan beberapa Onigiri sedangkan Lee memesan sup.

"Beelbo kau juga mau?" tawar Naruto pada bayi yang menempel dibahunya.

"Da" jawab bayi itu, Naruto nampak tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau makanan, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangkat bayi mungil itu dan meletakannya di atas meja makan bayi itu pun mengambil satu Onigiri dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Naruto itu bayi siapa?" tanya pedagang dikantin itu.

"Bayi ini ku temukan hanyut di tengah sungai lalu aku memeliharanya dan tak lama kemudian aku ditemui seorang gadis yang ingin membawa bayi ini pulang namun bayi ini ingin ikut bersamaku maka dari itu aku tetap memiliharanya, lebih tepatnya aku dan gadis itu akan saling bantu nantinya" jawab Naruto.

"Hoooh"

"Minggir 4 great Onesama ingin lewat!" saat mendengar ucapan itu, Naruto menatap ke arah suara dan Naruto melihat gadis yang dipanggil Kirigaya Lyfa dalam catatan milik Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto yang melihat hal itu jadi tersenyum, karena target cinta pemilik tubuhnya ada dihadapannya, tapi ia bingung, ia tidak mencintai Lyfa namun lebih mencintai gadis Perpustakaan yang pada kenyataannya adalah seorang iblis, namun ia tidak bisa menghianati sang punya tubuh karena walau bagaimanapun ia bisa hidup di dunia ini karena ada tubuh Namikaze Naruto.

"Ternyata kalau seorang peri itu adalah hijau terang" gumam Naruto menatap warna benang Reiatsu milik Lyfa 'Sangat tidak cocok denganku yang merupakan pembunuh kelam' lanjut batin Naruto.

"Naruto tadi barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Lee pada Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak ada, Lee aku pergi duluan aku ingin masuk kelas" ucap Naruto lalu pergi menjauh, Lee pun menatap Naruto, karena Lee tidak pernah melihat sifat Naruto yang kalem luar biasa, bahkan ucapan Naruto sudah tidak Naruto banget, Naruto yang ini lebih santai dan pandangan matanya yang seperti es beku seolah ia pernah membunuh ratusan bahkan ribuan orang sebelumnya.

Naruto terlihat berjalan melewati 4 gadis cantik yang dimaksud, mereka adalah Oda Oichi, Otsutsuki Kaguya, Senju Kurami, Kirigaya Lyfa, saat Naruto melewati Lyfa, Naruto dapat melihat Lyfa tersenyum manis dan membisikan sebuah kalimat ^Jadilah kuat dan buktikan kalau kau bisa melebihi para Wizard Namikaze-kun^ itulah bisikan yang Naruto dapatkan dari Lyfa yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Heh itu pasti dan kau akan aku dapatkan lihat saja" gumam Naruto sambil menatap Lyfa yang pergi darinya.

 **Skipe time**

Naruto dan bayi Beel berada di traning Field Milik Divinisi pedang dengan pakaian traning, hari ini Naruto belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang, saat memasang kuda kuda, menyerang maupun bertahan, Naruto menguap bosan mendengar nya karena ia sudah mempelajarinya sebelumnya, dari seorang guru yang sama sekali tidak berperasaan, dimana Naruto diajarkan menjadi pembunuh keji, Naruto di ajarkan berbagaimancam cara menggunakan senjata, jadi bukan hanya pedang Naruto juga mempelajari tombak panah dan lainnya termasuk tangan kosong, Naruto tidak memiliki tingkatan dominan semuanya seimbang, artinya level pertarungan Naruto, akan sama saja meskipun menggunakan senjata yang berbeda beda. Naruto memilih tidur dengan bayi Beel yang terlihat menikmati pelajaran dari sang guru.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian akan melakukan sparring untuk melihat sejauh mana kalian berkembang dan agar menarik yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukuman dari sensei...," ucap Ibiki dengan seringai sadisnya dibalas teriakan penolakan dari para murid, Ibiki menatap ke sekeliling untuk mencari siapa yang akan sparing pertama kali. Pandangan Ibiki terkunci pada Naruto yang sedang tidur dan tubuhnya diguncang oleh seorang bayi yang kelihatannya sangat ingin membangunkannya, Ibiki menyeringai sadis ketika melihat Naruto, ia berpikir mungkin ini saatnya mengajarkan sopan santun pada murid kurang ajar yang berani tidur pada jam pelajarannya sebanyak dua kali.

"Baiklah, untuk Sparring pertama Namikaze Naruto melawan Ketua kelas kalian, Arthur Pendragon!"Seru Ibiki

"Baiklah Sensei!" ucap Arthur yang maju kedepan duluan sedangkan Naruto masih di bangunkan oleh Beelbo namun tidak berhasi.

"Dadadadadada dabu Daaaaa!" {Plaak} setelah dengan guncangan tidak berhasil kali ini Beel menggunakan tangan kecilnya untuk menampar wajah Naruto.

"Ehm, ada apa Beelbo kau lapar?"

"Da bu!" ucap Beelbo sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"Naruto kau disuruh bertarung dengan Arthur" ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang disamping Naruto, ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam rapi dengan cuir panjang terikat.

"Em terimakasih eeeee?"

"Nagamasa, Azai Nagamasa panggil saja begitu" ucapnya.

"Azai-san"

"Hn, sana cepat, nanti Ibiki akan marah marah, kalau boleh aku sarankan kau protes saja, lawanmu tidak seimbang" ucap Azai Nagamasa, pria ini adalah seorang pembela keadilan ia adalah seorang Knight meskipun mananya cukup untuk menjadi Wizard namun ia menolak dan memilih menjadi seorang Knight, dan ia adalah seorang bangsawan kelas atas, sebenarnya ia yang berharap bisa melawan pendragon.

"Terimakasih sarannya tapi aku ini pria yang nekat dan suka tantangan, ikuze Beelbo" ucap Naruto lalu dengan cepat bayi mungil itu mendaki tubuh Naruto dengan berpegangan erat di baju Naruto ia menempel di bahu Naruto dengan erat, Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang kayu ditangannya, lalu berjalan melewati para murid yang lain.

^Dia tidak akan menang melawan, Arthur^

^Dia akan kalah dalam beberapa serangan^

^Perbedaan kemampuan bagai langit dan bumi^

Nagamasa yang mendengar ucapan murid murid entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman dengan Naruto lalu langsung bersuara menyemangati Naruto.

"Hoy Naruto majulah dengan semangatmu dan menangkan pertarunganmu lalu selanjutnya adalah aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto!" ucap Nagamasa menyemangati Naruto.

"Heh lihat saja Nagamasa, aku dan Beelbo tidak akan kalah" ucap Naruto menatap Nagamasa, lalu menatap Ibiki dan menatap lawannya lalu menunduk hormat dan diakhiri menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung.

"Baiklah ini Sparring untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian jadi gunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian yang telah kalian asah sebulan ini... Peraturan cukup mudah saat aku mengatakan mulai maka kalian harus bertarung sampai ada diantara kalian yang menyerah atau tak mampu bertarung, apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Ibiki.

"Mengerti!" sahut kami berdua.

"Sebelum itu Naruto, tolong lepaskan bayi itu, ini pertarungan bayi itu bisa terluka" ucap Ibiki.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga bayi ini" ucap Naruto sambil memberikannya pada Ibiki.

"Naruto kalau boleh tau ini bayi siapa" tanya Ibiki yang menerima bayi itu dari tangan Naruto, entahlah, aku menemukannya hanyut disungai" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau merawatnya?" tanya Ibiki.

"Begitulah"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan?" tanya Ibiki.

"Dia tidak bisa terpisah dariku lebih dari 15 meter karena jika sampai itu terjadi ia akan menangis" jawab Naruto 'Dan kalau ia menangis maka masalah besar akan terjadi' tambah batin Naruto merasa miris akan kejadian dimana ia harus tersetrum gara gara mencoba meninggalkan bayi itu di panti asuhan.

"Sokah, mah sekarang kalian salaman " ucap Ibiki.

Naruto dan Arthur pun saling berjabat tangan lalu menjauh

"Aik, hik hik hik" bayi itu mulai tanda tanda ingin menangis, Ibiki kaget dan melihat tubuh bayi itu mulai memunculkan listrik, melihat hal itu Naruto langsung kembali ke hadapan Ibiki.

"Haaah, Beelbo aku sebentar saja, kau cukup dukung aku dari sini" ucap Naruto menenangkan Beelbo.

"Da dabu dabu da" ucap bayi itu sambil menggeleng tanda ia ingin ikut di bahu Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

"Haaaaaah, Ibiki-san kelihatannya aku harus membawa bayi ini, kelihatannya dia tidak ingin terpisah dariku walau hanya satu senti" ucap Naruto.

Para murid yang melihat hal itu jadi sweedrop termasuk Nagamasa dan Arthur, karena Naruto adalah remaja yang memiliki aura seorang ayah yang baik atau mungkin buruk.

"Maa, jika itu adalah hal yang tak bisa diganggu gugat maka aku tidak akan melarang"

Bayi Beel pun kembali di bahu Naruto dan Naruto kembali ke posisinya.

"Mulai" setelah mengcuapkan kata mulai Naruto menghilang dan mucul dihadapan Arthur secara tiba tiba dan melakukan gerakan menusuk ke wajah Arthur, Arthur sempat kaget dengan kecepatan gila Naruto dan langsung menghidnar ke samping, bukan hanya Arthur tapi seluruh murid termasuk Ibiki kaget akan kecepatan gila Naruto. {Wus}

Naruto kembali menghilang ketika Arthur menebasnya dan muncul dibelakang Arthur dan melakukan tebasan Horizontal ke arah leher seolah ingin memotong leher Arthur {Tak!} kali ini Arthur memilih menangkis serangan Naruto.

{Tak tak trararararararararak} {Trak} setelah Arthur menebas nebas menyerang Naruto yang terus menahan serangannya dengan santai Arthur melompat menjauh ia tidak menyangka kalau kecepatannya bisa ditahan Naruto dan kecepatan gerak Naruto sangat tak bisa dilihat.

"Apa apaan kecepatan nya itu, apa itu kecepatan orang yang masuk dengan nilai terjelek" gumam para murid tak menyangka, sedangkan Ibiki hanya bisa tercengang, dan Azai tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Tak aku sangka kau sangat cepat Namikaze-san" puji Arthur, Naruto sekarang menggunakan gaya bertarung Kukichi Byakuya, yang bertarung menggunakan kecepatan dan analisa, lalu menyerang jika perlu menggerakan tubuh hanya seperlunya.

"Kecepatan Reflek mu juga sangat tinggi kalau orang biasa pasti sudah kena sejak serangan pertama" ucap Naruto yang kembali menyiapkan pedang kayunya, lalu ia mengalirkan energy Chinya di pedang kayu itu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan kekerasan dari kayu yang ia gunakan.

Arthur pun menyerang ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dan menghindari semua tebasan Arthur, hingga akhirnya {Tak} Naruto menangkis serangan Arthur.

" **Shibire Namazu** " kali ini Naruto menggunakan gaya bertarung Assassin dari Fate Stay night lebih tepatnya gaya Sasaki Kojiro.

"Daaa buuuu!" seru bayi yang ada dibahu Naruto dengan meniru gaya tebasan Naruto. Yah setelah menangkis serangan Arthur Naruto menebas kaki Arthur secra melintang dengan kecepatan tinggi namun lagi lagi Arthur berhasil menghindar dengan melompat.

"Horaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Arthur yang langsung menebas Naruto secara Vertikal dari Udara menggunakan tebasan dari atas kebawah berusaha untuk melukai kepala Naruto.

" **Sekka!** " {Tak}, Arthur terlempar karena tebasannya berhasil ditangkis dengan tebasan Horizontal Naruto yang mengarah keatas, dari atas kiri ke atas kanan dengan tangan kanannya.

{tap tap} Arthur mendarat lalu langsung menyeringai ketika ia tidak bisa menyerang Naruto, maksudnya tidak bisa mengenai Naruto, Naruto memang terlihat seperti petarung pasif yang fokus pada pertahanan, namun ia tidak bisa lengah begitu saja karena. {Wuss} Arthur melihat gerakan Naruto yang melesat kebelakang tubuhnya lalu menggunakan gerakan menusuk, namun klan Pendragon yang diberkahi insting langsung menahan serangan Naruto, dengan menangkis dan melompat menjauh.

{Tak tak wus!} semua orang kembali tercengang melihat Naruto menyerang kembali dengan kecepatan luar biasa seringai Arthur semakin terlihat tanda ia sangat serius dan mengakui kalau Naruto adalah lawan yang pantas untuknya, sedangkan Naruto pandangannya begitu kosong dan juga dingin, Beelbo yang ada dibahunya terlihat bersemangat.

"Daaaabuuuu!"

"Heh kau senang yah Beelbo" ucap Naruto.

"Aik" ucap bayi itu sambil mengangguk, sedangkan para murid dalam devinisi Knight itu kaget melihat Arthur mengeluarkan.

"Namikaze-san aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertarung denganmu, sekarang terimalah jurusku dengan serius" ucap Arthur yang langsung mengeluarkan aura suci ditubuhnya, ia mengalirkan mananya ke pedang kayunya dan pedang kayu itupun mengeluarkan sinar keemasan.

"Heh, Beelbo bersiaplah kita juga akan menggunakan serangan kita" ucap Naruto.

"Aik" tiba tiba mata bayi itu menyala merah seperti api dan tubuh Naruto di selimuti aura seperti api, lalu Naruto pun mengalirkan Reiatsunya ke pedangnya.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaaaaaaaaak Naruto dan Beelbo secara bersamaaan, aura merah itu semakin besar dan semakin terasa panas, Arthur tirak mau kalah aura sucinya keluar dengan sangat banyak, dan aura emasnya juga membesar dan hal itu membuat orang orang di sekitar mereka sesak napas.

" **Pendragon style!** " ucap Arthur sambil menyiapkan kuda kudanya

" **Senkei!** " ucap Naruto yang juga menyiapkan kuda kudanya dengan pedangnya yang ditodongkan kedepan secara tiba tiba tubuhnya diselimuti ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura yang secara tiba tiba menbentuk sebuah sayap bunga.

" **Calibur Strike!** " Arthur melesat maju dan menebas Naruto.

" **Hakuteiken!(Daaaaaaaaaaabuuuuuu!)** " Naruto dan Beelbo juga maju dan menebas ke arah Arthur secara bersamaan dan kecepatan Naruto meningkat karena sayap malaikat dari bunga Sakura yang menempel dipunggungnya.

{Wussssh!} {Booooooomm!} ledakan besar terjadi akibat dari dua jurus yang berbenturan sekarang Arthur dan Naruto saling membelakangi {Kraaaaaaak! Krassssssss!} pedang mereka berdua perlahan retak dan hancur berkeping keping {tek tek tek}, Ibiki dan semua yang melihat terkejut, karena Naruto dan Arthur membuat hancur pedang kayu yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan atau kayu terbaik.. Naruto dan Arthur berpaling dan saling menatap, Beelbo dan Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan senyum tipis begitu juga dengan Arthur dan diakhiri dengan tawa mereka berdua.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" lalu Naruto dan Arthur pun saling mendekat satu sama lain, berikutnya Arthur mengacungkan tinjunya padanya Naruto.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali, sudah lama aku tidak menemukan lawan yang sebanding dan membuat ardernalinku bekerja dalam waktu lama, Namikaze ternyata kau hebat juga, aku mengakuimu" ucap Arthur sambil mengacungkan tinju nya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis diiringi dengan Beelbo yang berjalan menuju tangan kanan Naruto yang menyambut tinju Arthur lalu Beelbo meletakan telapak tangannya di atas tinju mereka berdua, jujur ia juga menikmati pertarungannya, meskipun hal itu tidak terlihat dari ekspresinya karena ia sudah biasa menghadapi lawan lawannya dengan tenang, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil bertahan darinya dalam waktu selama ini.

"Kau juga, biasanya aku bisa mengalahkan musuh musuhku dalam satu atau dua serangan, tapi kau selalu dapat menangkis serangan cepatku" jawab Naruto "Tidak sia sia kau menjadi Knight" tambah Naruto lagi.

Sedangkan Ibiki dan yang lain tercengang melihat Naruto yang bisa menggunakan teknik mengesankan hei, ia bahkan tidak memiliki mana bagaimana mungkin punya kemampuan seperti itu.

"Dabu aik!"

"Lain kali kita Sparring lagi, apa kau mau ?"

"Akan aku tunggu hal itu Pendragon-san" ucap Naruto lalu Naruto pun pergi bersama dengan Beelbo yang menempel di bahunya menuju tempat ia duduk tadi lalu membuatkan susu lagi untuk bayi mungil itu.

Arthur pun mendatangi Ibiki dan meminta ijin untuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku ijin ke ruang pemulihan aku merasa Manaku hampir habis, ucapan Arthur membuat Ibiki kaget dan tersadar, lalu melihat Naruto pergi membawa bayi yang sedang minum susu sambil digendong oleh Naruto menuju ke suatu tempat, Ibiki mengangguk, lalu Arthur pun pergi ke ruang pemulihan, sedangkan teman sekelas Naruto menatap kepergian Naruto dan Beelbo.

"Aku tidak menyangka Namikaze mampu mengimbangi Arthur dalam permainan pedang, bahkan teknik terakhirnya sangat keren, aku baru pertama kali melihat jurus pedang sekeren dan seindah itu" ucap salah seorang perempuan dimana ia mengingat Naruto tiba tiba memakai sepsang sayap yang terbuat dari bunga Sakura dan melesat menebas Arthur.

"Inikah kemampuan orang yang mendapatkan nilai terendah saat ujian masuk" ucap mereka ucap mereka tak menyangka.

"Dia,,,, Dia berkembang secepat itu bagaimana mungkin" ucap mereka tak menyangka.

Gumaman gumaman itu terdengar dibelakang Ibiki, ia harus mengakuinya bahwa kemampuan salah satu anak didiknya meningkat drastis hingga mengimbangi kemampuan berpedang Arthur pemuda yang merupakan anak emas devinisi Knight, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan kapan dan bagaimana bisa seorang pecundang bisa berkembang dengan cepat.

 **bersambung**


	3. Bayi Iblis

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/** **ナルト** **,.Beelzebub/** **べるぜバブ** **,.High School DxD/** **ハイスクール** **DxD  
** **Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,.?] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV [Lee,.?][Cao Cao,.?]  
** **Genre: Fighter,. School,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.  
** **Episode 3:**

"Inikah kemampuan orang yang mendapatkan nilai terendah saat ujian masuk" ucap mereka ucap mereka tak menyangka.

"Dia,,,, Dia berkembang secepat itu bagaimana mungkin" ucap mereka tak menyangka.

Gumaman gumaman itu terdengar dibelakang Ibiki, ia harus mengakuinya bahwa kemampuan salah satu anak didiknya meningkat drastis hingga mengimbangi kemampuan berpedang Arthur pemuda yang merupakan anak emas devinisi Knight, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan kapan dan bagaimana bisa seorang pecundang bisa berkembang dengan cepat.

 **Arthur side.**

Terlihat Arthur sedang memandangi cermin yang ada di ruang pemulihan, berikutnya ia membuka sedikit pakaianya terlihat jelas luka memar melintang dan dalam ukuran yang 3 kali lebih besar dari pedang kayu yang digunakan di tubuhnya, ia juga meringis ketika menyentuh lukanya, Seolah ia mengalami retak tulang.

"Ugh" secara tiba tiba darah berceceran ditubuh Arthur, saat Arthur menatap kembali kecermin betapa kagetnya dia melihat tubuhnya seperti terkena sayatan pisau tajam sebanyak empat puluh sayatan darah mulai menetes di sekujur tubuhnya dan ia menatap kembali pakaiannya terlihat baju Traningnya mengalami banyak sobekan dimana mana.

"Bagaimana bisa aku terluka seperti ini,,,, Namikaze itu dia memiliki skill yang tak bisa diremehkan" gumam Arthur, beruntung lukanya tidak langsung terbuka, entah terkena serangan apa dirinya, luka itu bahkan lebih perih dari pada luka yang terkena tebasan pisau dapur.

"Kekuatan kenjutsu miliknya sungguh mengagumkan aku tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa memberikanku luka seperti terkena benda tajam" gumam Arthur sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

 **Naruto side.**

"Heh ku kira dia akan jalan jalan, ternyata masih saja berada di perpus" gumam Naruto.

"Dabuaik"

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya juga Beelbo?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai

"Da"

Akhirnya Naruto menemui Sona lagi dan saat itu tanpa Naruto sadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan seorang perempuan berambut pirang, namun meski ingin menemui Sona Naruto tidak langsung ke perpustakaan ia memutuskan untuk jalan jalan ketempat lain dulu, lagian, dia bukan pengguna sihir jadi tidak ada untungnya membaca buku tentang mana, ia juga tidak bisa menemukan buku tentang Kido karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah sihir bukan Shinigami atau Queenshi.

Karena terus terusan merasa diikuti membuat Naruto tidak tahan lalu menatap ke arah belakang dan {cling} Naruto menghilang dengan cepat.

"Eh dia hilang huf sial, aku harus mencarinya lagi" gumam seorang gadis misterius itu lalu pergi ke tempat lain, sedangkan Naruto sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Dabuda" ucap Beelzebub pada saat itu.

"Haaah, sebaiknya aku masuk saja kedalam" gumam Naruto. Lalu ia pun masuk sambil membawa bayi Beelzebub yang sekarang memegang erar kepalanya. "Yo Sitri-san" sapa Naruto dengan santai.

"Hn ada apa Namikaze-san, hey, kenapa kau sampai kotor begitu?" sapa dan tanya Sona ketika melihat penampilan Naruto dan Beelbo yang terlihat seperti bermandikan debu di tubuh mereka berdua, begitu yah berantakan.

"Hm waktu itu aku ada Sparring dengan seseorang yang kuat sekali" ucap Naruto sambil menatap santai Sona.

"Benarkah dengan siapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sona sambil membaca bukunya ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan Naruto yang terus memandanginya.

"Hm aku dan Beelbo bertarung melawan pemain pedang yang kuat sekali dan ia bangsawan Pendragon, namanya Arthur" jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku, ia kelihatan seperti mencari sebuah buku yang sangat penting karena Naruto terlihat seperti mencari cari judul yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Hooh, pantas kau berantakan, kau pasti dihajar habis habisan olehnya" ucap Sona menebak nebak, yah mau bagaimana lagi Naruto sudah dianggap sebagai Knight terlemah karena tidak memiliki Mana.

"Hm Kejam sekali kata katamu padaku" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul bertuliskan Mana.

"Tapi memang begitukan kenyataannya" ucap Sona lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sedangkan Bayi Beel Fokus menatap buku yang Naruto buka.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku dan Arthur imbang dalam permainan pedang?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

"Heh aku rasa itu mustahil, karena meskipun Knight tidak menggunakan sihir, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menggunakan Mana untuk memperkuatkan serangannya sedangkan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki Mana, apa kau yakin bisa menang" ucap Sona meremehkan, "Bukan aku meremehkanmu tapi aku hanya bicara soal teori, kalau Arthur hanya mengunakan teknik pedang biasa kau memang memiliki kemungkinan untuk menang, tapi beda halnya jika Arthur menggunakan Mana miliknya" tambah Sona dengan penjelasan

"Dengar Sitri-san di dunia ini tidak hanya ada satu jenis energy saja" ucap Naruto.

"Terus?" tanya Sona.

"Aku berhasil menemukan jenis energy baru selain Mana dan aku menggunakannya" jawab Naruto.

"Hoooh, energy macam apa itu, dan apa bedanya dengan Mana?" tanya Sona yang tidak begitu tertarik ia menganggap bahwa Naruto itu bohong.

"Cinta bedanya datang dari harti" jawab Naruto dengan wajah polos yang dibuat buat, yah seorang Psycho seperti Naruto jelas bisa mengatur emosinya seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Sona cengo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hoy jangan bercanda denganku, Naruto, cinta tidak akan menang dalam pertandingan dasar baka" ucap Sona dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hm kenapa kau memanggil dengan namaku biasanya kau hanya menyebut margaku, hm misterius, inikah namanya cinta" goda Naruto sambil menatap Sona dengan pandangan datar lalu kembali fokus pada buku yang ada ditangannya. Seandainya Naruto menatap Sona terlihat wajah Sona memerah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap, lagian ia tidak menyangka kalau ia sampai memanggil Naruto dengan namanya.

"Ba, buaaaka, sebaiknya jawab saja pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa imbang dengan Arthur?!" ucap panik Sona, Naruto dan bayi Beelzebub itu saling pandang lalu menatap Sona dan beralih lagi ke buku yang ada ditangannya, "Ketika ia menyiapkan jurusnya aku mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan mengatakan aku mencintainya sebagai laki laki dan konsentrasinya buyar ia ingin muntah saat itulah aku menyerangnya" jawab Naruto, ia sedikit berbohong akan cara kemenangannya pada Sona.

"Namikaze-san aku hanya bisa berharap kau tidak dianggap sebagai penganut LGBT" ucap Sona pada Naruto, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan pandangan datar dan sedikit mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan manga legendaris yang katanya sangat horor" jawab Naruto.

"Manga? Apa itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Buku cerita bergambar?" jawab Naruto pada Sona.

"Oh, apa judulnya dan se horor apa itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto.

"Hmmmm, kalau tidak salah judulnya Boku no Pico, katanya sih menceritakan tentang pertarungan pedang yang hebat, sakin hebatnya aku tidak bisa membelinya karena manga itu khusus dewasa, aku sendiri tidak ngerti kenapa, padahal Manga Atack on the Titan, yang isinya adalah kisah manusia bertahan hidup dari bangsa Titan atau raksasa, dengan banyaknya pertarungan berdarah masih bisa aku beli, tapi khusus untuk manga itu aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya" jawab Naruto pada Sona.

Sedangkan Sona yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya geleng geleng kepala, karena ia malah mendengar informasi yang tidak penting baginya dan kembali menatap buku tebalnya sambil sedikit menahan tawa, mendengar cerita Naruto tentang bagaimana ia mengganggu konsentrasi Arthur.

Naruto tiba tiba mendekati Sona dan mulai bertanya pada gadis di depannya dengan nada tenang. "Nee, Sitri-san boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Naruto pada Sona dengan nada datar sambil membawa buku yang tadi ia ambil, dengan santai Sona menatap Naruto kembali dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn ada apa?" tanya Sona lagi, ia benar benar tidak senang terus terusan diganggu, lagian Naruto juga dari dulu tidak ada yang datang ke perpus, hal aneh apa yang ia lihat ini secara tiba tiba bocah yang sangat tidak berbakat ini datang dan terus terusan datang ke perpustakaan.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu" ucap Naruto seolah tau apa yang Sona pikirkan.

"Oh kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" ucap Sona lagi.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa air Mana itu akan berfungsi pada orang yang tidak memiliki aliran mana?" tanya Naruto, pertanyaan yang Naruto buat itu benar benar membuat Sona terkejut lalu menatap Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Sona pada Naruto dengan nada dan pandangan serius.

"Jujur saja, aku masih ingin memiliki Mana meskipun kemampuanku cukup tinggi, namun tetap saja Mana sangat diperlukan untuk Knight dan Wizard dalam menggunakan sebuah skill dan sihir yang hebat, iya kan Beelbo?" jawab Naruto dibarengi dengan pertanyaan pada bayi berambut hijau yang menempel di bahunya.

"Da" itu adalah jawaban singkat bayi itu.

"Aku tidak tau, kemungkinan berhasilnya adalah 50:50, lagian harganya sangat mahal sebaiknya kau pakai cara berlatih saja, itu cukup aman" ucap Sona, seolah ia khawatir pada Naruto.

"Sitri-san aku sudah sering melakukannya namun hasilnya ya tetap nol, jadi aku ingin nekat" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi harganya itu tidak ketulungan, harga air mana itu bisa untuk membeli sebuah desa hanya untuk satu botol kecil ukuran 3 mili" ucap Sona pada Naruto yang menandakan bahwa hanya orang kaya yang bisa beli benda sakral itu.

"Hm mungkin bergabung dengan Magical Beast itu adalah yang paling tepat" ucap Naruto lagi, Sona langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto yang satu itu, sungguh diluar dugaan dan sangat tidak masuk diakal, seolah hanya orang gila yang mau melakukan hal yang Naruto ucapkan, tidak mungkin sintinglah kata kata yang lebih tepat, untuk menggambarkan kelakuan Naruto di mata Sona.

"Ka kau gila!, bergabung dengan magical beast katamu, Namikaze, jangan pernah bercanda! Jika kau melakukannya maka nyawamu dalam bahaya besar!" ucap Sona ia benar benar emosi mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Lah kenapa kau yang harus khawatir, bukankah aku ini hanya silemah tak berguna, lagi pula kehilangan satu Knight tidak merubah apa apa kan pada kondisi sekolah ini" ucap Naruto pada Sona dengan santainya sedangkan bayi di belakang tubuh Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya karena ia tidak paham maksud Naruto ia juga tidak terlalu paham arti kata kata Naruto, namun Naruto adalah ayah angkatnya setelah Oga Tatsumi jadi ia akan ikut ikut aja.

"Jabu aik!" ucap bayi di punggung Naruto.

"Itu memang benar tapi, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu!, sebaiknya kau memikirkan perasaan mereka ketika mendengar kabar kematianmu atau hal buruk tentangmu! Hanya karena ingin bergabung dengan monster sihir!" omel Sona pada Naruto, jujur hal ini membuat Naruto cukup terkejut lalu sedikit menampakan senyumnya.

"Ya tinggal tidak usah dikabarkan" ucap Naruto pada Sona "Lagian aku juga tidak punya orang yang berarti di sini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi itu?! Dia kan membutuhkan kasih sayangmu!" bentak Sona lagi, sedangkan Naruto.

"Pif jika bayi ini yang membuatmu peduli padaku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang merawatnya lalu aku melakukan niatku" jawab Naruto pada Sona sambil melirik lirik wajah Sona untuk melihat reaksinya, Sona malah membenarkan kacamatanya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau serius ingin melakukannya apapun resikonya?" tanya Sona lagi.

"Sitri-san, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa selalu meragukan kemampuanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya khawatir saja kalau Perpustakaan ini ditutup kalau aku lulus nanti karena kohaiku yang suka menggunakan Perpustakaan ini telah tiada hingga akhirnya Perpustakaan ditutup karena sudah tidak ada pengunjungnya" jawab Sona lagi, sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Naruto, kalau dilihat dengan jelas terlihat kedua pipi Sona sedikit bersemu.

"Haaaah bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang selalu datang kemari bukan" ucap Naruto pada Sona, dan ucapan datar Naruto itu sukses membuat wajah Sona memerah total karenanya, namun hal itu dapat Sona kendalikan wajahnya langsung kembali normal.

"U, u u u urusai baka yaro!" umpat Sona.

"Hn" gumam Naruto dan Beelbo, yah meskipun sifat Naruto dan Oga Tatsumi berbeda 180 derajat namun ada satu hal yang membuat Baby Beelzebub tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto adalah aura yang Naruto pancarkan sama seperti Oga meskipun sifat mereka berbeda namun dengan aura gelap dan kekejaman yang dimiliki Naruto, membuat Beelbo menyukainya meskipun dari Sifat Naruto sangat kalem dan santai lalu pikiran Naruto yang ini sebenarnya terlalu realistis dan juga kosong, yah Naruto hanyalah kekosongan, hatinya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan ekspresi dan sifatnya yang sebenarnya, wajahnya selalu memasang ekspresi palsu, dewa akting, Naruto, orang yang perasaan dan wajahnya adalah kepalsuan, ia merasa hanya menjalankan kehidupannya sesuai peranan yang diberikan, dengan bayaran uang kau bisa menyuruh Naruto menjadi body guard atau pembunuh bayaran, yah itulah Uzumaki Naruto dari dunia awalnya, namun saat pindah ke dunia baru milik Namikaze Naruto, membuat Uzumaki Naruto sang Psycho menjalankan tugas dan perannya sebagai dirinya dengan sifat yang di tentukan dari catatan.

"Pergi sana aku tidak mau diganggu" ucap Sona mengusir Naruto.

"Kau yakin mengusirku?" tanya Naruto pada Sona, kali ini alis mata Sona kembali berkedut gara gara Naruto yang terus mempermainkannya.

"Sudah pergi sana!" perintah Sona.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin tanya sesuatu lagi" ucap Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanya Namikaze?" tanya Sona, sambil memasang wajah sebel karena Naruto terus mengganggunya.

"Apa kamu percaya kalau ada jenis energy lain selain Mana?" tanya Naruto pada Sona.

"Mungkin, tapi sangat sulit untuk mencari jenis energy baru, jadi untuk sekarang ini aku hanya akan percaya kalau energy sihir itu adalah Mana, lalu kalau masalah, energy lain selain Mana sih ada, cuman tidak berasal dari dalam tubuh manusia, ini namanya Senjutsu atau jurus menarik energy alam, tapi katanya ini juga memiliki resiko jika ingin melakukannya, karena kalau kau tidak bisa mengontrol energy asing itu kau akan berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dan tidak bisa kembali lagi, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada kematian" ucap Sona.

Naruto nampak tidak begitu peduli akan penjelasan dari Sona lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, namun sebelum ia benar benar keluar dari perpustakaan ia kembali menatap ke arah Sona yang kembali fokus ke bukunya, lalu dengan tampang datarnya ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin disana.

"Jabu aik" gumam bayi di bahu Naruto yang kembali memanjat dan menempel di kepala Naruto, Naruto hanya diam ia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Beelzebub kecil itu, selama tidak mengganggu kehidupannya atau selama Beelzebub tidak menangis ia tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan bayi Beelzebub itu.

"Hoy Beelbo kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto ketika sudah sampai di kantin.

"Em da" sahut Beelbo sambil menunjuk bubur nasi yang ada di kantin itu, dengan santai Naruto pun menuju kesana, yang sebenarnya itu adalah kantin khusus wizard, yang entah kapan kalau kantin juga dibagi bagi, namun Naruto tidak peduli melanggar batasan, asalkan Beelbo senang dan tidak rewel baginya sudah cukup, tanpa Naruto sadari banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya, dan salah satunya adalah orang orang dari kelas wizard karena berani beraninya seorang pecundang seperti Naruto datang ke toko mereka, bahkan Arthur saja tidak datang kantin milik mereka. Bukan hanya para Wizard biasa, namun para pegawai kantin dan juga guru guru klas Wizard yang datang ke kantin kaget melihat seorang murid berpakaian Knight datang ke toko yang di khususkan untuk para penyihir.

"Pesan buburnya satu porsi untuk bayi ini" ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

"Em, tapi sebelum itu kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya pegawai kantin.

"Emang tidak boleh, lagian di sana tidak ada bubur, lalu Beelbo juga pengen makan disini, makanya aku kemari karena aku tidak punya pilihan" ucap Naruto

"Da" ucap bayi itu sambil mengangguk, sang pegawai pun terdiam akhirnya membuatkan pesanan Naruto lalu memberikannya.

"Nah Beelbo duduk sini" ucap Naruto lalu mendudukan bayi Beel di meja makan lalu dengan cekatan Naruto meniupkan bubur panas itu dan memasukannya ke mulut Beelbo dengan menggunakan sendok "Aaaaak amu" ucap Naruto saat Beelbo membuka mulut dan memakan bubur itu dengan lahap, Naruto pun menyuapi bayi itu dengan telaten dan juga lihai, seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengurus anaknya, semua pegawai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu lihai memberi makan seorang bayi.

"Jabu aik" celoteh bayi itu ketika menatap para Wizard yang kelihatannya berniat buruk pada Naruto, Naruto merasakan sebuah ancaman berada di belakangnya langsung dengan santai menyiapkan sebuah jurus yang mungkin berguna.

"Berani sekali yah kau datang ketempat ini, apa kau tidak tau batasan tempatmu hah?" tanya para wizard dibelakang Naruto dengan nada dingin dan disertai lingkaran lingkaran sihir yang siap ditembakan ke arah Naruto.

"Hoy! jangan mengancam pelangganku!" ucap pegawai kantin itu.

"Dia seorang Knight harusnya kalian tau kalau Knight tidak di ijinkan makan disini" ucap mereka tak peduli bahwa Naruto membawa seorang bayi.

"Haaaaah, diskriminasi sampai ke tempat makan" gumam Naruto lalu mengangkat Beelbo meletakannya di pangkuannya lalu meletakan uangnya dan mengambil mangkok bubur yang belum di habiskan Beelbo.

" **Fire ball, Socked bolt** " dan banyak sihir lainnya yang mereka lancarkan ke arah satu meja makan dan {Blaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!} meja makan itu hancur.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, meja makanku!" teriak para pegawai kantin dan terlihat Naruto menghilang dan berada di kantin Knight dengan makanan dari kantin Wizard, lalu melanjutkan acara menyuapi Beelbo.

Para Wizard tercengang melihat Naruto sudah berada di seberang dan mereka harus pasrah dimarahi dan dimintai ganti rugi oleh kepala kantin kalau memang masih ingin dapat jatah makan.

"Awas kau deat lasst!" umpat para Wizard yang dihukum para guru karena merusak fasilitas kantin.

 **Di luar kantin kemudian**.

"Kyaaaaaaa ada Kurami-Neesama.

"Wah benar cantiknya" berbagai pujian lain dilancarkan pada seorang gadis yang terlihat mengejar pemuda pirang yang baru saja keluar dari kantin.

Naruto berencana pergi ke kantor kepala Sekolah namun ia di cegat oleh seorang Wizard berambut pirang panjang tergerai lurus, lalu mata hijau emerladnya yang bersinar membuat siapapun terpana yah dia adalah Wizard keturunan Senju, Senju Kurami anak dari kepala Sekolah Tsunade Senju dan Seorang petapa gunung yang memiliki kekuatan tinggi dan terkenal mesum dia adalah Jiraya.

"Tunggu!"

"Iya ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"Dabu ai" tambah Beel yang ada di punggung Naruto sambil mendaki dan menempel lagi dibahu kiri Naruto lalu menatap gadis yang menahan perjalanan mereka.

E hem gadis itu tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami apa maksudnya.

"Apa kau adalah Namikaze Naruto?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn terus?" tanya Naruto pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku Kurami Senju, ingin kau jadi bawahanku" ucap gadis itu sentak semua murid murid yang ada di sekitar Naruto tercengang mendengarnya, Naruto hanya diam dan akhirnya bersamaan dengan Beelzebub kecil ia meludah ke samping

{Cui!}

"Mana sudi aku mau jadi bawahanmu, yang benar saja" ucap Naruto pada saat itu di barengi dengan wajah tak suka bayi di bahu Naruto "Dabu dabudah!"

"Ka, kau bilang apa tadi?!" tanya Kurami tak menyangka.

"Baka, ona, sudah jelas aku menolak permintaanmu, karena aku sedang mengurus bayi raja" jawab Naruto yah bayi raja, sayangnya itu bayi raja iblis.

"Daaa!"

"Hah! Bayi raja?" tanya Kurami.

"Dabuda" ucap bayi di kepala Naruto sambil manggut manggut mengang dagu dengan tangan kanan.

"Sudahlah aku dan Beelbo sudah sangat sibuk, aku tidak bisa melayani dua orang sekaligus" tambah Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Kurami yang sedang melongo tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto lebih memilih mengurus bayi berambut hijau ketimbang dirinya bangsawan elit, ia tidak menyangka ada yang berani meolak perintahnya dan juga permintaannya hanya karena seorang bayi, wajahnya memerah karena marah dan tak terima akan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hey kau berhenti sekarang!" teriak Kurami, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, Naruto menatap ke arah Kurami namun ia seperti tidak melihat orang lalu tatapannya berubah ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Beelbo kau dengar sesuatu yang memanggil kita?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan gadis bangsawan besar dan seorang Wizard dihadapannya yang bernama Kurami Senju, langsung naik pitam wajahnya memerah.

"Jabu aik"

"Hoy! Jangan pura pura tak melihat bodoh!" teriak Kurami pada Naruto.

"Hn Beelbo, aku rasa cuman perasaan kita ayo pergi" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan serta ucapan Da dari Beelzebub ke empat itu, akhirnya Naruto pergi dengan berlari kencang.

"Awas kau Namikaze Narutooooooooooooooo!"

 **Bersambung**


	4. Bertengkar dengan guru sendiri

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/** **ナルト** **,.Beelzebub/** **べるぜバブ** **,.High School DxD/** **ハイスクール** **DxD  
** **Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,.?] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV [Lee,.?][Cao Cao,.?]  
** **Genre: Fighter,. School,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.  
** **Episode 4:**

"Beelbo kau dengar sesuatu yang memanggil kita?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan gadis bangsawan besar dan seorang Wizard dihadapannya yang bernama Kurami Senju, langsung naik pitam wajahnya memerah.

"Jabu aik"

"Hoy! Jangan pura pura tak melihat bodoh!" teriak Kurami pada Naruto.

"Hn Beelbo, aku rasa cuman perasaan kita ayo pergi" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan serta ucapan Da dari Beelzebub ke empat itu, akhirnya Naruto pergi dengan berlari kencang.

"Awas kau Namikaze Narutooooooooooooooo!"

"Hoooh, abena kata" gumam Naruto seolah olah ia habis dalam bahaya.

"Hm da"

 **Di tempat agak gelap**

Ternyata ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang menatapnya dengan datar dari kegelapan, dan dia ternyata Hildagarde yang merupakan pengasuh bayi yang di gendong Narutolah yang mengintai dari kegelapan.

"Aneh dilihat dari manapun, remaja itu jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan Tatsumi, tapi kenapa ia bisa menjinakkan Bouchama hingga seperti ini, ia jarang sekali menangis, apa karena remaja pirang itu memiliki perhatian tinggi pada Bouchama?" gumam tanya gadis itu sambil mengikuti Naruto dari balik gelap.

Sedangkan Naruto menuju kantor kepala Sekolah, ia ingin meminta ijin untuk keluar asrama, dan menginap di rumah temannya atau bisa dikatakan rumah pengasuh bayi itu Hildagarde.

 **Di kantor kepala Sekolah kemudian.**

"Ada apa kau datang kemari Death last?" tanya sang kepala Sekolah yang ternyata adalah Tsunade.

"Apakah saya boleh tinggal di apertemen sendiri, saya agak kurang nyaman berada di Asrama sekolah" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Hoooh, kalau itu aku bolehkan saja, malah aku bersyukur kau tidak lagi berada dalam fasilitas sekolah ini, jujur saja, tinggal di asrama itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas untuk orang sepertimu" ucap Tsunade, Naruto pun tersenyum dan pamit pada Tsunade.

Berikutnya Naruto mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa, meskipun ia merasa kalau Hildagarde selalu berada disampingnya, ia tidak terlalu terganggu, lagi pula, ia tidak rugi juga kalau terus di intai oleh gadis pirang berdada besar itu.

Hilda merasa cukup puas mengintai Naruto, akhirnya pergi dan melihat percakapan 2 gadis bangsawan, karena penasaran ia pun menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hoy kenapa kau melamun aja dari tadi?" ucap Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan mata nyaris putih seperti halnya Klan Hyuga. Namanya, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

"Hoy Kaguya, bukankah kita selalu dapat apapun yang kita mau?" tanya gadis berambut pirang terurai dengan mata hitam dia adalah Kurami Senju, menatap ke arah sahabat wanitanya.

"Hm... biasanya memang begitukan" jawab Kaguya lagi.

"Tapi aku baru saja ditolak oleh orang itu" ucap Kurami dengan nada sedih.

"Apa?! Kau ditolak!" ucap kaget Kaguya "Coba katakan siapa yang barusaja menolak permintaanmu dan apa yang kau pinta darinya?" tanya Kaguya pada Kurami.

"Yah, dia menolakku, ketika aku ingin menjadikannya bawahanku" jawab Kurami.

"Hm mungkin dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang lebih tinggi dari kita maka dari itu ia menolak karena merasa terhina jika melayani kita" jawab Kaguya, yah Kaguya ingat betul dimana ia meminta Nagamasa menjadi pelayannya, namun sayang, ternyata Nagamasa yang berasal dari bangsawan Azai adalah orang yang lebih berpengaruh di sekolah itu, karena menguasai elemen suci yang berjasa mengusir para iblis sejak jaman dulu sebelum Otsutsuki muncul, Azai Nagamasa memilih menjadi Knight karena ia merasa gaya bertarungnya tidak cocok sebagai Wizard dan yang paling parah ternyata Nagamasa adalah tunangan dari sahabat mereka yaitu Oda Oichi.

"Tidak dia bukanlah seorang bangsawan, bahkan dia memiliki nilai terburuk saat ujian masuk sekolah" ucap Kurami lagi.

"Lalu apa ia sempat mengatakan alasannya kenapa ia menolakmu?" tanya Kaguya.

"Dia bilang ia sudah merawat bayi raja, maka ia tidak bisa melayaniku" jawab Kurami.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah terima saja nasibmu" tambah Kaguya.

"Tapi dia itu bukanlah bangsawan kelas tinggi, ditolak oleh seorang rendahan benar benar membuatku muak!" umpat Kurami marah.

"Haah, emangnya siapa sih dia?" tanya Kaguya sekali lagi.

"Itu Si Death last dari Knight, Namikaze Naruto" jawab Kurami dengan kesalnya, di tempat tersembunyi, terlihat Hilda menatap tajam gadis itu, entah mengapa ia marah ketika ayah angkat Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV yang kedua itu dihina seperti itu, secara tidak sadar aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya namun tiba tiba berhenti, saat ia merasa ada seseorang menyentuh bahunya, dan saat ia menatap kebelakang, ternyata Naruto yang menyentuh bahu Hilda, sambil tersenyum dengan bayi Beelzebub di gendongan tangan kirinya.

"Ka, kau sejak kapan ada dibelakangku?" tanya Hilda.

"Sejak aku merasakan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhmu" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Sabarlah, yang mereka hina itu bukankau atau pun Beelbo, jadi kau tak usah marah" tambah Naruto.

"Tapi dengan mereka menghinamu, maka secara otomatis ia juga menghina Bochama, karena, Bochama hanya memilih orang kuat sebagai orang tuanya, jika mereka mengatakan kau itu orang lemah, artinya sama dengan mereka mengatakan kalau Bochama salah memilih orang" ucap Hildagarde.

"Huh" gumam Naruto lalu secara tiba tiba, Hilda langsung kaget melihat ia, Naruto dan Beelbo berada di dalam sebuah kamar, yang kita tau itu adalah kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Hilda melihat dirinya yang tadinya berada di balik pohon yang lebat langsung berada di dalam ruangan tanpa tau apa sebabnya.

"Sunpo langkah kilat, aku telah membawamu kemari, sudah lupakan amarahmu, sekarang bantu aku untuk beres beres, karena kau sudah janji mau membawa aku kedalam apertemenmu bersama Beelbo" jawab Naruto.

"Haaah baiklah" gumam pelan Hilda yang kembali ke mode normal, ia langsung membantu Naruto membawa barang barangnya kedalam koper dan juga susu Beelzebub, Hilda yang bawa, setelah semuanya telah dimasukan kedalam koper Naruto dan Hilda pun keluar dari asrama dan pergi keluar sekolah untuk tinggal di apertemen, yang disewa Hilda.

Namun belum sempat Naruto meninggalkan sekolah ia sudah dihadang oleh beberapa murid kelas Wizard, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang ingin menyerang Naruto dengan sihir ketika Naruto makan dikantin.

"Woy Naruto, akan ku balas perbuatanmu tadi sore di kantin!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, Naruto terlihat sedang memeluk Beelbo pun menatap ke arah Hilda dan memberikan bayi mungil itu pada Hilda.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hilda pada Naruto pada saat itu.

"Ada pengganggu kecil, aku harus menanganinya, dan aku tidak mau Beelbo sampai bangun dan menangis, bisa ribet nant" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, Hilda pun langsung mengambil Beelze dari pelukan Naruto secara perlahan dan juga ikut memeluk Beelbo dengan tenang, Beelbo pun terlihat sangat nyaman, lalu Naruto menatap para Wizard, lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah mereka.

" **Hado no Nana juu san, Soden Sukatsui!** " setelah mengucapkan mantra Kido itu dengan cepat Naruto mengalikan Reiatsu nya ke telapak tangan dan menembakannya lalu sebuah api biru berukuran besar pun keluar menyerang mereka.

"Apa?!, **Fire ball!** " {Blaaaaarrrrrrrrr!} kedua jurus itu beradu dan meledak mengeluarkan asap tebal {Buag} tiba tiba tinju yang sangat keras bersarang di ulu hati membuat orang itu terlempar dengan keras.

"Uag!"

Tatapan wajah Naruto yang dingin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Wizard yang masih melongo di tempat lalu {Bag!} tanpa disadari Naruto berada di samping salah satu dari mereka dan memberikan pukulan cepat yang mengenai wajah dari Wizard itu "Arrgh!"

"Kisama, **Sock-** " tiba tiba saja tubuh Wizard itu tidak bisa bergerak saat Naruto dibelakangnya {tap blaaaaaarrrrrr!} Naruto mencengkram wajah orang itu dan dengan kuat membenturkannya ketanah, sekarang hanya tertinggal dua Wizard, karena 10 Wizard yang lain sudah Naruto buat pingsan dengan cepat.

Mereka sock kenapa, karena mereka belum selesai mengucap Mantra Naruto sudah menyerang mereka, berikutnya Naruto mengarahkan tunjuknya pada mereka.

" **Bakudou no Roku Juu Ichi Rikujokouro!** " {cling} sebuah sinar keluar dari jari Naruto dan tiba tiba salah satu dari Wizard itu di kekang oleh tombak cahaya yang menusuk pinggang nya dari segala sudut.

Belum sempat kabur tiba tiba Naruto sudah muncul dihadapan salah satu dari mereka, oh iya yang terkena Rikujokouro itu langsung pingsan karena menahan rasa sakit yang terbayang {Duag!} {ting}

"Arrrrrrrrrgggggg!" sang Wizard merasa ngilu di selangkangannya, sedangkan Hilda dia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekuatan Naruto yang artinya meskipun sifat Naruto agak beda dengan Oga Naruto tetaplah kuat, bahkan Naruto jauh lebih baik dari Oga, karena Naruto memiliki kualitas sebagai seorang ayah yang baik.

Wizard itu terlihat guling guling di tanah karena tidak sanggup menahan ngilu dari selangkangannya yang ditendang oleh Naruto.

"Hilda! Ayo cepat aku sudah tidak sabar untuk tinggal dirumahmu" ucap Naruto, Hilda pun tersenyum dan berjalan melewati para Wizard malang itu.

 **Sesampainya di Apertemen mewah milik Hilda.**

"Wooow, tak aku sangka kau sanggup menyewa apertemen semewah ini" gumam Naruto pada Hilda, Hilda terlihat senang mendapat kata kata itu dari Naruto.

"Nih aku serahkan Bochama padamu" ucap Hilda dan sekarang Naruto lagi yang menggendong Beelzebub, lalu setelah itu Naruto dan Hilda membawa Beelbo kedalam apertemen mewah itu, Naruto terlihat senang berada di apertemen mewah, lalu ia pun membawa Bayi itu ke kamarnya, yah kamar Naruto dan Hilda berpisah, karena mereka bukan suami istri.

 **Ke esokan harinya lebih tepatnya pukul 03:00 pagi.**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, ia juga memandikan Beelbo dengan baik, lalu Naruto menggendong bayi itu dan membuatkan susu bubuk untuk bayi itu dan menyiapkan persediaan susu, lalu ia juga memasak dan membangunkan Hilda.

 **Di ruang makan kemudian.**

Naruto terlihat begitu tenang, memakan makanan yang ada dimejanya walau kadang ia harus berhenti makan untuk menyuapi bubur nasi pada sang Beelzebub kecil, sedangkan Hilda melihat interaksi Naruto dan Beelzebub ke empat hanya tersenyum, karena ia melihat Beelze juga mencoba menyuapi Naruto, begitu jelas kehangatan keluarga yang Naruto berikan, meskipun tatapan mata dan aura Naruto begitu dingin dan beku namun siapa sangka Naruto memiliki sifat ke keluargaan.

"Naruto, boleh aku panggil begitu?" tanya Hilda pada Naruto, Naruto dan bayi kecil itu menatap Hilda yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau aku kau perbolehkan memanggilmu Hilda maka maka kau juga boleh memanggilku Naruto" jawab Naruto.

"Trimakasih, oh iya, untuk memastikan dan membantumu menjaga Bochama, aku akan bersekolah ditempatmu" ucap Hilda sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Hn aku tidak masalah" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Akhirnya mereka berangkat sekolah bertiga, Naruto, Hildagarde dan Beelbo, Beelbo masih menempel dibahu Naruto dengan semangat ia menggoncangkan mainannya.

{Kring kring kring}

"Da bu da jaubu mbah ubo" celoteh celoteh tak jelas yang dikeluarkan oleh Beelzebub sambil memainkan mainannya.

"Kau bahagia sekali Beel-kun" sahut Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Bochama sangat senang suara indah" ucap Hilda sambil menatap Beelzebub ke empat itu memainkan.

Naruto dan Hilda berjalan beriringan di jalan menuju sekolah, banyak ibu ibu dijalan yang memandangi mereka, dan berbisik mengatakan kalau mereka bedua adalah pasangan yang serasi, apalagi dengan bayi yang selalu menempel di bahu Naruto bisa dikatakan mereka mengira Naruto dan Hilda adalah sepasang suami istri dengan Beelzebub sebagai anak mereka.

 **Pukul 06:30 pagi di sekolah.**

Naruto dan Hilda yang sampai pun langsung mendapat tatapan dari banyak orang terutama dari orang orang klas Wizard soalnya mereka merasa di permalukan oleh Naruto pada waktu itu, Naruto pun mengantar Hilda ke kantor kepala Sekolah untuk pendaftaran, Akhirnya Hilda di terima menjadi murid di sekolah itu dengan Mana sebesar 4500, jujur membuat Tsunade sangat tercengang karena jumblah Mana sebesar itu membuat Hilda mencapai tingkat White Gold.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade pada Hilda.

"Hildagarde"

"Dengan mana sebesar ini aku sarankan kau menjadi seorang Wizard" ucap Tsunadi yang melihat potensi dari Hildagarde.

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan gaya bertarung menggunakan mantra, jadi aku pilih Knight" ucap Hilda menolak tawaran Senju Tsunade selaku seorang Kepala Sekolah.

"Oh sayang sekali, padahal Level Mana milikmu sangat besar" ucap Tsunade pada Hildagarde.

"Heh, tapi aku lebih berbakat dalam seni pedang" ucap Hilda lalu akhirnya pergi bersama Naruto. "Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?" ucap Hilda.

"Tentu saja" ucap wakil kepala sekolah Jiraya yang tiba tiba bicara, ia juga suami dari Tsunade, seorang Knight berambut putih pengarang buku Icha icha Paradist.

"Aku ingin sekelas dengan Naruto" ucap Hilda sambil menyentuh lengan Naruto, yah sebenarnya ini bukan sifat miliknya, tapi entah kenapa dia mau melakukannya, entah karena Naruto cocok dengannya atau karena dia cinta pada Naruto, atau karena hal lain, entah kita tidak tau.

Naruto diam lalu menatap Hilda sebentar dan kembali menatap Tsunade.

"Baiklah terserah padamu" ucap Tsunade, dan akhirnya Naruto dan Hilda pun pergi dari kantor kepala sekolah lalu masuk ke kelas mereka, Hilda memilih duduk disamping Naruto, tapi alasan ia mau duduk dengan Naruto karena Bochamanya ada disana hn.

Di dalam kelas Naruto banyak orang berbisik saat Hilda duduk disamping Naruto mereka mulai bergosip yang macam macam, Hilda hanya mengedutkan matanya, karena ia iblis maka ia bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka sedangkan Naruto ia lebih biasa biasa saja, karena Naruto adalah orang yang cuek tak pedulian kecuali tentang keselamatannya.

Namun kemarahan Hilda segera hilang ketika melihat tangan kiri Naruto tiba tiba memiliki sebuah tato khusus, yah tanda ia adalah seorang kontraktor dari Beelze, simbol yang juga muncul di telapak tangan Oga Tatsumi, Zebuul Speal.

 **Beberapa detik kemudian.**

Seperti biasa seorang guru killer Ibiki datang dengan wajah sangar sebagai pengajar di kelas mereka, semua murid selalu memperhatikan setiap pelajaran yang diberikan Ibiki, kecuali dua orang murid, yaitu Naruto dan murid baru sekolah itu Hidagarde, mereka berdua lebih memilih ngobrol tentang bagaimana cara mereka agar bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya susu milik Beelze.

Melihat hal itu membuat Ibiki merasa kesal karena ia merasa baru kali ini di abaikan, belum lagi yang mengabaikannya ada dua orang, emangnya mereka berdua ngobrol apa serius sekali, laki laki dan perempuan berambut pirang ngobrol tentang sesuatu yang sangat serius, membuat Ibiki Moriou sebut saja begitu(Kalau salah mohon maaf), penasaran apa yang mereka obrolkan lalu memilih diam dan mendekat.

"Hoy Hilda menurutmu pekerjaan apa yang membuatku bisa dapat uang dengan cepat?"

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?" ucap Hilda, Ibiki mendengarkan para murid lain menyimak.

"Kau tau Beelbo itu minumnya banyak, susu bayi itu mahal, dan kau juga tidak bisa menggunakan punyamu yang besar itu sebagai pengganti susu, jadi aku butuh pekerjaan untuk bisa membeli susu, yah kalau bayi ini rewel kita juga yang repot" jawab Naruto.

"Heh rupanya aku tinggal bersama pengangguran yang sangat payah" umpat Hilda.

'Apa mereka tinggal bersama, dengan bayi satu rumah, harga susu, punya besar' ucap batin Ibiki dan para murid di kelas itu menyimak perbincangan dua sejoli di kelas.

"Walah bukannya kau yang mengajak aku tinggal bersamamu untuk menemanimu merawat bayi ini" balas Naruto pada Hilda.

'Bocah pirang ini di ajak kerumahnya untuk merawat bayi berambut hijau itu, siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini?' tanya batin mereka dengan aura aneh dan juga pikiran liar Ibiki dan para murid lain mulai simpang siur mendengar pecakapan Absurb dua sejoli di kelas itu.

"Itu karena kau adalah ayah dari bayi itu" balas Hilda dengan santai, terlihat Naruto mengangkat sedikit alis matanya.

'Naruto ayah dari bayi itu, lalu siapa ibunya?' itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari pikiran pikiran yang ada di sekitar Naruto.

"Heh sebagai ibu kau sangat tidak becus dalam mengurus anak" balas Naruto dan akhirnya Hilda dengan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk, terlihat kilatan tajam keluar dari mata Hilda dan Naruto, sedangkan Beelzebub ke empat itu tidak tau apa apa dia hanya tidur di meja belajar Naruto.

Habis sudah pertahanan Ibiki mendengar percakapan yang isinya seperti pertengkaran suami istri itu.

{Braaak!} sebuah meja di gebrak oleh Ibiki dengan tangannya membuat Naruto dan Hilda menatap ke arahnya.

"Osakena kono boke! Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian berdua, tapi saat dikelas, jangan ngobrol saat guru kalian sedang mengajar, dengarkan cermati dan pelajari apa yang aku sampaikan dasar berengsek!" umpat marah Ibiki dengan aura ber api api dibelakangnya, namun tiba tiba Naruto dan Hilda membalas dengan perempatan muncul di dahi mereka berdua.

"Kau lah yang seharusnya diam baka yaro!" umpat Hilda dengan aura kegelapan dan gunung lalu istana iblis di belakangnya yang dilengkapi sinar bulan purnama.

"Hn, karena bisa saja, Perbuatanmu itu membuat Beelbo menangis !" umpat marah Naruto dengan aura badai salju dibelakangnya.

"Nandato teneh!" ucap Ibiki.

Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran dua murid dengan satu guru, mereka bertiga hampir saja saling pukul dengan aura masing masing, namun hal itu mereka batalkan karena mendengar suara bayi menangis.

"Mmmmah, e iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" tangis bayi yang ada dimeja Naruto dengan mengeluarkan sambaran petir yang sangat hebat.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Naruto.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!"

"Bochama!"

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr} kelas itu meledak dan untung saja tidak hancur.

 **Bersambung**


	5. Surat tantangan

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/** **ナルト** **,.Beelzebub/** **べるぜバブ** **,.High School DxD/** **ハイスクール** **DxD  
** **Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,.?] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV [Lee,.?][Cao Cao,.?]  
** **Genre: Fighter,. School,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.  
** **Episode 5:**

{Braaak!} sebuah meja di gebrak oleh Ibiki dengan tangannya membuat Naruto dan Hilda menatap ke arahnya.

"Osakena kono boke! Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian berdua, tapi saat dikelas, jangan ngobrol saat guru kalian sedang mengajar, dengarkan cermati dan pelajari apa yang aku sampaikan dasar berengsek!" umpat marah Ibiki dengan aura ber api api dibelakangnya, namun tiba tiba Naruto dan Hilda membalas dengan perempatan muncul di dahi mereka berdua.

"Kau lah yang seharusnya diam baka yaro!" umpat Hilda dengan aura kegelapan dan gunung lalu istana iblis di belakangnya yang dilengkapi sinar bulan purnama.

"Hn, karena bisa saja, Perbuatanmu itu membuat Beelbo menangis !" umpat marah Naruto dengan aura badai salju dibelakangnya.

"Nandato teneh!" ucap Ibiki.

Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran dua murid dengan satu guru, mereka bertiga hampir saja saling pukul dengan aura masing masing, namun hal itu mereka batalkan karena mendengar suara bayi menangis.

"Mmmmah, e iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" tangis bayi yang ada dimeja Naruto dengan mengeluarkan sambaran petir yang sangat hebat.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Naruto.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!"

"Bochama!"

{Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr} kelas itu meledak dan untung saja tidak hancur.

Dan mari kita lihat kondisi penghuni kelas, semua murid murid dan termasuk gurunya Ibiki kecuali Naruto, semua nya pada gosong akibat terkena setruman super dari tangisan Beelzebub, hm pertanyaannya kenapa Naruto tidak terpengaruh?, alasannya Naruto dengan cepat melapisi tubuhnya dengan energy chi membuat listrik Beelzebub tidak menyambarnya karena arah petir itu dipantulkan oleh energy tak terlihat yang melindungi Naruto.

"Cup cup cup, Beel-kun ada apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto sambil menimang bayi iblis itu.

"Eeegh, bagaimana dia bisa tidak terkena sengatan petir tadi?" tanya Ibiki yang tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bebas dari serangan petir dari tangisan Beelbo, sedangkan Hilda ia terlihat baik baik saja, namun tubuhnya tetap lusuh karena terkena petir hanya Naruto yang masih fit seratus persen.

"Hoy Naruto bagaimana kau bisa tidak tersetrum?" tanya bangsawan dari keluarga Azai, yang kita tau dia adalah Nagamasa.

"Aku menggunakan energy chi yang ada didalam tubuhku untuk menjadi perisai tak terlihat yang membelokan semua serangan petir yang keluar dari tangis Beel-kun" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, ia lalu mengurus bayi Beel.

"Hoy Dokou! Mau kemana?" tanya Hida pada Naruto.

"Beel-kun ingin buang air kecil, jadi aku harus mengantarnya ke toilet" jawab Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Dia ayah yang bertanggung jawab" ucap Arthur yang muncul tiba tiba di belakang Hilda.

"Hn aku setuju" jawab Hilda pada Arthur.

"Ja, siapa namamu?, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di kelasku, kamu pasti murid baru" tanya Ibiki pada Hilda yang kelihatannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hildagarde, kau bisa memanggilku Hilda" jawab Hilda.

"Anu Hilda-san, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-san, apa kau tunangannya?" tanya Nagamasa pada Hilda.

'Emmmm, aku harus menjawab apa pertanyaan ini?' tanya batin Hildagarde yang kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Nagamasa dari keluarga Azai, banyak pasang mata menatap Hildagarde, membuat ia menjadi bingung mau menjawab apa, karena ia juga bingung tentang hubungan ia dengan Naruto itu sebenarnya apa. "Kurasa itu bukanlah urusan kalian" jawab Hilda dengan santai lalu kembali duduk dimejanya menunggu Naruto dan tuan mudanya.

{Cling} kali ini Naruto langsung muncul dan duduk kembali disamping Hilda terlihat Beelbo tidak begitu sedih lagi, ia bahkan terlihat gembira, dengan mainan ditangannya dan botole susu ditangannya.

Naruto dengan santainya menatap pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh Ibiki, ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ia juga tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk santai dan menatap ke arah jendela, tanpa memikirkan apa apa.

 **Skipe time.**

Ketika istirahat kemudian, terlihat Naruto dan Hilda berjalan keluar bersama, kemanapun mereka selalu bersama, orang orang langsung heran dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba bisa dekat dengan seorang wanita.

"Hilda apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain selain mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto pada Hildagarde.

"Ada masalah apa sih Naruto, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikutimu?" tanya Hilda pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hilda jadi diam sesaat lalu menjawab.

"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya saja, aku sedang ingin menghindari tatapan tajam mereka yang menusuk itu" jawab Naruto dengan tenang sambil menunjuk orang orang yang melayangkan pandangan iri kepadanya.

"Heh, bukannya kau selalu cuek pada mereka, kau juga punya kekuatan yang sangat besar" ucap Hilda.

"Tapi aku masuk bukan untuk mengacau melainkan untuk membuktikan pada mereka kalau, aku... ah sudahlah kau silahkan ikuti aku, hari ini aku hanya ingin santai di atap gedung sekolah" gumam Naruto yang berjalan menuju tujuannya, di ikuti oleh Hilda yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil membawa tas kecil yang isinya adalah minuman Beelbo.

"Hoy Naruto" panggil Hilda.

"Hn" sahut Naruto sambil berjalan santai sedangkan Beelbo jangan tanya dia asik dengan mainannya sambil menempel di punggung Naruto.

 **Di atap sekolah kemudian.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Hilda bersantai disana, dengan santai Naruto duduk dan menatap pemandangan yang indah dari atap sekolah, Hilda juga duduk lalu ia hanya menatap ke arah Beelzebub yang berangkak ke arahnya lalu mengangkatnya dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

"Da "

"Ada apa Bouchama?" tanya Hilda pada Beelzebub.

Naruto pun menatap ke arah Beelzebub yang menarik menarik baju Hilda seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik pakaian itu.

"Hilda apa kau ada menyembunyikan sesuatu di bajumu, kelihatannya dia menginginkannya?" jawab dan tanya Naruto pada Hilda.

"Da, da, da,"celoteh bayi itu sambil menarik narik seragam milik Hilda bagian depan lebih tepatnya dada.

Hilda terlihat menautkan alismatanya tanda ia bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, karena secara teknik ia tidak membawa apapun bahkan di dalam kantong bajunya tidak ada benda yang penting selain uang emangnya bayi seperti Beelzebub ke empat itu udah paham soal uang.

"Naruto aku tidak tau apa maksudmu tapi aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun di balik pakaianku" jawab Hilda.

Saat mendengar perkataan Hilda yang satu itu hanya ada satu yang tersisa dalam pikiran Naruto, lalu sebelum ia menjawab ia langsung berpaling, karena meskipun ia tidak akan memerah hanya karena melihat gadis telanjang, namun tetap saja tindakan itu adalah kurang ajar.

"Aku rasa Beelbo-kun ingin kau menyusuinya, mah kau taukan Beelbo secara tidak sengaja melihat seorang bayi menyusu lewat payudara ibunya" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar, ia bahkan tidak terdengar gugup setelah mengatakan hal itu, yang Naruto katakan cukup Vulglar namun tetap dalam batasan wajar.

Wajah Hilda memerah, ia tidak pernah menyusui sebelumnya, ia juga hanya sebagai seorang pelayan dan bukan ibu, ia tidak punya kelenja susu di payudaranya.

"Bo bouchama, Hilda tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena Hilda hanya pelayan bukan ibu kandungmu" ucap Hilda menolak permintaan Beelbo.

"Eng eng eng!" terilhat Beelbo ingin menanis ketika mendengar kata kata Hilda dengan cepat Naruto menyentuh kepala Beelbo.

"Beelbo, jangan gampang menangis, jika kau terus menangis kau akan di anggap lemah" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, Beelbo yang awalnya ingin menangis langsung tidak jadi lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Da!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Huh" hela nafas Hilda yang lega karena Beelbo tidak menangis.

"Bagus, ibu Hilda emang tidak bisa memberikan susu lewat cara itu, tapi" ucap Naruto menggantungkan kata katanya, Bayi Beel dan Hilda langsung menatap Naruto dengan lekat.

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada beberapa pasang mata sihir mengawasi mereka, Hilda memang dari tadi merasakannya namun ia mengabaikannya, karena baginya mengurus Bouchama adalah hal yang lebih penting, Naruto juga sama, namun alasan diamnya berbeda, Naruto menunggu tindakan musuh, lalu beraksi dengan membantai mereka, karena sebenarnya Naruto sangat gatal ingin membunuh orang, karena Naruto adalah Psycho, membuat darahnya mendidih menahan nafsu membunuhnya, sejak awal ia benar benar marah karena terus terusan diremehkan ia terus menunggu kapan saatnya ia bisa menunjukan kekuatannya tanpa harus berurusan dengan hukum sekolah.

"Emmm da?" seolah bingung dan bertanya Beelbo menatap Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia bisa membantu membuatkannya iya kan" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan kantong bekal yang isinya adalah bekal Beelze yang merupakan susu bubuk dan termos kecil berisi air panas.

"Huuuh ku kira apa ternyata kau memanfaatkan perasaan Bochama agar aku yang membuatkan susu untuknya" ucap Hilda, Naruto hanya mengangguk, akhirnya Hilda pun melakukannya, mulai dengan memasukan susu bubuk kedalam botol dan air panas, lalu mengguncangnya dan ia menunggu suhu di botol mendingin, ketika sudah cukup dingin Hilda pun memberikannya pada bayi Beel dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu yang baik ia memberikan susu itu dengan tangannya yang memegang botol susu bayi lalu Beelze di pampah di tangannya, saat sedang asik memberi minum Beelze Hilda sadar kalau Naruto sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Hoy durian busuk kau sedang apa?" tanya hina Hilda pada Naruto.

"Wah wah, panggilanmu menusuk sekali padaku" ucap Naruto, yah walaupun Naruto merasakan kekuatan besar ditubuh Hilda ataupun musuh musuhnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah memandang takut, malah semakin kuat musuh maka semakin berani ia menatapnya, Naruto tidak akan takut hanya karena musuhnya lebih kuat darinya, rasa takutnya hanya muncul jika orang orang yang ia sayangi mati di depan matanya, namun ia tidak pernah memampakan rasa takut meskipun takut.

"Sudah jawab saja" ucap Hilda.

"Hilda-san apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Naruto pada Hilda, semula Hilda tidak paham apa maksud Naruto namun ia mengerti ketika melihat Naruto menatap tajam ke arah langit yang jika dilihat dalam mata biasa maka yang terlihat apa apa, namun dimata Hilda yang seorang iblis ditambah lagi ia memang sudah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya, ia melihat sebuah kupu kupu transfaran yang terbuat dari sihir, inilah kelebihan Wizard ia bisa menjadi mata mata tanpa harus membahayakan dirinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Hilda.

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Hilda lalu menyentuh dan mengelus lembut kepala Hildagarde, Hilda hanya bingung dan tidak tau harus bicara apa wajahnya juga biasa saja, namun ada rasa kesal dihatinya..

"Aku yakin hatimu mengatakan jangan sentuh aku, tapi kau harus menahannya karena jika kau melakukannya Beelbo akan menangis dan membuatmu kerepotan, nah begitu juga aku, dalam hati aku merasa kesal akan hal ini dan ingin menghajar orang yang melakukan pengintaian namun tidak bisa karena jika aku melakukannya Sekolah akan mengambil tindakan" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar dan tenang sambil menatap tajam sihir lancang yang berani memata matai kegiatannya, sedangkan Hilda ia hanya diam dan tidak menyangkal perkataan Naruto sama sekali.

 **Di kantin para Wizard.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan kelemahannya?" tanya para wizard lain.

"Belum tapi, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" jawab seorang Wizard wanita berambut putih panjang dengan mata mengkilat.

"Bagus Yuki-san" ucap lelaki berambut putih panjang dengan bibir ungu.

"Panggil saja Shirone, Akichi Mitsuhide" ucap gadis itu.

"Hai hai Shirone Yuki, jadi apa yang kau lihat?"

"Iya apa yang kau lihat" tanya para Wizard.

"Dia dekat dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, aku tidak tau siapa dia, tapi kelihatannya dia adalah murid baru atau pindahan dari divinisi Knight" ucapnya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan maju memberikan pelajaran pada Knight kurang ajar itu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan dada besar.

 **Di atap sekolah.**

"Benda itu menghilang" gumam Naruto, Hilda juga merasakannya namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

 **Di perpustakaan.**

"Hn tuben dia tidak datang, apa jangan jangan dia serius menjalankan niatnya, ah aku rasa itu tidak masalah, malah bagus kalau aku bisa sendirian disini" gumam Sona lagi lalu membali membaca buku.

 **Di sebuah sungai dekat sekolah**.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat Pony tail berpakaian serba hijau dengan mata emerlad, tengah santai disana, dia adalah Kirigaya Lyfa, murid pindahan dari ras peri, entah kenapa bangsa peri mau bersekolah di dunia manusia, padahal ilmu pengetahuan mereka tentang sihir jauh lebih besar ketimbang manusia, jadi apa yang ia cari, semua itu masih misteri.

 **Kembali ke Naruto.**

"Hilda bisa kau pergi ke kantin?" tanya Naruto lalu mengangkat Beelbo dan meletakannya di bahunya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hilda lagi.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku harap kau sudah membawakanku dan Beelbo makanan sebelum kami kembali kesini" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan Shunpo yang ia miliki.

"Hilda tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena menurutnya Bouchama akan aman jika bersama Naruto jadi ia pun menurut dan pergi ke kantin.

 **Di tempat para Wizard.**

"Sekarang mereka sudah berpisah, kelihatannya kesempatan bagus untuk membuat sandra" ucap salah satu Wizard memberikan Informasi, lalu dengan bagitu puluhan Wizard langsung keluar bertujuan untuk menyergap Hilda.

 **Di sebuah tempat.**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru mengenakan jaket hitam orange, lalu di bahunya ada seorang bayi imut yang menempel memandang bingung sekitarnya, yah gimana enggak bingung, wong disekitar hanyalah gurun pasir tandus dan tidak ada apa apanya.

Namun lain bagi remaja berambut pirang itu, ia menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya dengan senyum aneh lalu berjalan santai disana, oh jangan heran kenapa mereka tidak kepanasan, karena remaja pirang itu menciptakan perisai tak terlihat untuk melindungi dirinya dan bayi yang menempel di bahunya dari teriknya panas matahari. Lalu hanya dalam beberapa langkah remaja pirang itu kembali menghilang bersama bayi yang di gendongnya dan muncul atap sekolah sihir lagi.

 **Di atap gedung sekolah.**

"Hm kok Hilda belum kembali" gumam remaja pirang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Jabu da"

Naruto dan Beelbo pun duduk menunggu kedatangan dari Hilda, dan hampir setengah jam Naruto duduk namun tak menemukan Hilda membuat Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Ne Beelbo, kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Naruto pada bayi yang menempel di bahunya.

"Jabuda"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, bayi Beel juga udah punya gigi, meski hanya enam dengan 3 gigi atas dan 3 gigi bawah, Naruto pun mulai mengingat awal pertemuannya denga bayi Beel.

 **Flash back.**

Terlihat Naruto nampak sedikit kebingungan ketika bayi berambut hijau mau menempel padanya, dengan cepat Naruto mencari ibu dari bayi itu, ia menghilang dan mencari dengan berkeliling kota mencari ibunya bayi berambut hijau, namun banyak yang menggeleng tak tau itu bayi siapa, lalu ada yang menyarankan untuk mencari orang tua bayi itu dengan melawan arah arus sungai dengan begitu ada kemungkinan bisa bertemu orang tua bayi itu yang mungkin sedang mencari anaknya.

"Ikuje Bou-san kita cari ayah dan ibumu!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan arus air sungai untuk menemukan siapa orang tuanya, namun nihil bahkan sampai mereka berada dihutan belantara hingga hampir mencapai sore hari, Naruto menyerah untuk sementara karena tidak menemukan siapa orang tua bayi itu dan mencoba mencarinya besok, karena hari sudah sudah hampir sore, namun dalam perjalanan kembali, tiba tiba monster monster berlevel tinggi datang, yang datang karena suatu penyebab, dan penyebabnya energy kuat yang dipancarkan oleh bayi itu.

Naruto meski bukan pengguna Mana namun Naruto tau kalau Beelbo yang mereka incar, karena dari tekanan Reiatsu Naruto sudah bisa melihat sekuat apa orang yang ia hadapi, Reiatsu adalah energy yang berada di dalam roh, sangat berpotensi dan Roh adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dengan energy dalam tubuh, karena orang orang di dunia baru Naruto hanya mengetahui Mana, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri dari Naruto hanya dengan menekan Mananya.

Saat itu ada banyak Magical Beast yang datang, Naruto menyiapkan kuda kuda dan memunculkan panah Quincy yang terbuat dari energy Reiatsu, Naruto sangat payah dalam menggunakan kemampuan Quincy kenapa karena iya mempelajarinya secara setengah setengah.

"Bo-san, kelihatannya energy besar yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu yang membawa mereka kemari, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada bayi itu.

"Eeeem Jabu jabujabujabudah bua dah" ucap bayi berambut hijau yang telanjang dengan serius, namun yah Naruto enggak ngerti tu bayi ngomong apa, tapi Naruto bisa mengambil kesempulan kalau, *mereka berani macam macam sama kita jadi kita serang saja buktikan siapa yang kuat*

Dengan kesimpulan yang entah datang darimana itu Naruto maju dengan bermodalkan tekat keberanian dan kemampuannya, sedangkan Bayi yang menempel di bahunya hanya diam dan menonton.

Naruto maju ke arah Beruang api, beruang itu menyerang Naruto dengan tinjunya yang berlapiskan api merah menyala, namun dengan cepat Naruto membidik dan menembakan anak panahnya dengan kecepatan 30 peluru perdetik {Srararararararak} peluru panah roh menembus tubuh beruang itu dan membunuhnya, lalu dari belakang ada Elektrick Gorila yang mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tinju berlapiskan petir hingga ribuan Voltase, namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto tiba tiba menghilang, lalu muncul diatas langit, lalu mengumpulkan banyak Reiatsu, lalu menarik senar roh yang ada dibusur Quincy miliknya, lalu setelah ditembakan muncul peluru panah yang cukup besar lalu menembus jantung, Gorilla, itu, Naruto dan bayi itu bersenang senang dengan waktu yang lama, Yah Bayi berambut hijau itu terus tertawa ketika Naruto membantai banyak monster, hingga akhirnya Naruto bertemu monster mengerikan kira kira monster kelas S, berwujud ramping namun dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

Mendapati lawan yang cukup kuat Naruto, pun menghilangkan busurnya, lalu mengumpulkan Reiatsu miliknya hingga udara udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi kelopak bunga Sakura berkumpul ditelapak tangan Naruto saling menyatu membentuk sebuah katana, lalu setelah proses selesai, bunga Sakura yang berkumpul tadi berubah menjadi katana baja.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit karena ternyata monster tanpa nama itu bergerak dengan cepat dan mampu menyaingi Shunpo milik Naruto, tebasan dan cakar terus beradu, pertarungan terjadi dalam jangka waktu lama, {Tenk teng treerererererereng!}.

"Hoh, tidak aku sangka dia cukup kuat" ungkap Naruto sambil siaga dengan pedangnya.

"Da" bayi berambut hijau itu menatap tajam monster yang menyerang mereka berdua.

"* **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!** *" monster itu menggeram sampai akhirnya, ia melesat disaat Naruto tidak siap dan sret.

"Eh" gumam Naruto, tiba tiba pipi Naruto mengeluarkan darah dan percikan darah itu mengenai wajah bayi mungil itu, dan itu adalah kali pertaman Bayi Beel menangis, membuat monster super kuat itu kabur karena tidak sanggup menghadapi petir yang keluar dari tubuh bayi Beel, sedangan Naruto dengan segenap tenaganya mencoba menenangkan bayi itu, saat bayi itu sudah tenang, hari sudah mulai sore, Naruto kembali ke asrama, namun sebelum ada di dalam asrama Bayi itu kelaparan, karena merasa berhutang budi pada bayi itu karena menjauhkan monster sialan yang kalau marah kecepatannya melebihi dirinya ia pun mau membelikan susu, di tengah jalan Naruto menemukan panti asuhan dan saat diserahkan kesana, saat Naruto pulang bayi itu menangis merangkak mengejar Naruto dan ketika menempel di kaki Naruto, pancara listrik super kuat membuat Naruto berteriak histeris, dan itulah penyebab Naruto tidak akan mau membuang bayi itu.

 **Flash back off**

"Haah, walau bagaimanapun ini sudah kelewatan, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis" gumam Naruto {Deg deg} "perasaan apa ini" gumam Naruto ia merasakan pirasat tidak enak mengenai Hilda, ia tau Hilda adalah orang kuat bahkan mungkin lebih kuat darinya namun mengingat peraturan di sekolah ini dimana para Knight tidak diperbolehkan menyakiti Wizard namun hukum sebaliknya tidak berlaku membuat Naruto khawatir, kalau kalau Hilda terkena masalah.

{Cilng} sebuah kilatan sinar muncul di arah samping Naruto dan melesat ke arahnya namun {Tap} dengan sigap Naruto menangkap benda yang bisa saja membunuhnya itu, yah sebuah pisau dengan kertas yang dililitkan di gagangnya.

"Surat apa isinya?" gumam tanya Naruto.

"Jabu"

"Dengar Beelbo, sebagai laki laki kita harus kuat dan bertanggung jawab" ucap Naruto, entah kenapa bayi itu merasa dejavu dengan ucapan Naruto.

^Hoy Death Last, Namikaze Naruto, kami telah menangkap kekasihmu, gadis pirang dari Devinisi Knight, jika kau tidak segera menyelamatkannya kami akan melakukan sesuatu padanya, jadi temui kami di gedung sekolah yang tua^

Naruto yang melihat surat tantangan itu langsung marah, ia sudah menduganya, meskipun Hilda kuat ia tidak akan bisa melawan karena hukum sekolah yang ketat pada para Knight, yah Hukum yang berat sebelah.

 **Bersambung**


	6. Naruto mengamuk

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/** **ナルト** **,.Beelzebub/** **べるぜバブ** **,.High School DxD/** **ハイスクール** **DxD  
** **Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,.?] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV [Lee,.?][Cao Cao,.?]  
** **Genre: Fighter,. School,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.  
** **Episode 6: Pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto.  
By: Madara45678uchiha**

* * *

Naruto pun berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin, bayi Bellzebub yang ada punggungnya nampak meniru ekspresi dingin Naruto dan ia meningkatkan aura membunuh yang Naruto keluarkan, hingga hampir semua orang merasakan aura negatif yang keluar dari dalam tubuh seorang pecundang yang tak punya mana tersebut.

Semua orang tidak ada pilihan lain selain tercengang melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapan mereka dimana Naruto berjalan tanpa rasa takut menuju kesebuah tempat, dan tempat yang ia tuju adalah kelas devinisi Wizard {Brak!} semua orang kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu di dobrak dan terlihat Naruto dengan tampang datar dingin dan memasang ekspresi tubuh tanpa jiwa lalu menatap ke arah guru divinisi Wizard secara perlahan dan menatap para murid disana dengan tatapan dinginnya, lalu ia langsung menajamkan pandangannya pada seorang guru yang ada disana.

"Hoy! Apa yang kau lakukan saat jam pelajaran seperti ini?! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu atau kau berada da..." belum selesai sang guru bicara Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya dengan mengacungkan pedang kayu di lehernya.

"Sensei bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" gumam Naruto.

"Glegk, Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab sang guru, ia cukup kaget dan rada takut dengan nada bicara Naruto yang datar terkesan tak kenal takut.

"Apakah ada muridmu yang belum hadir di kelasmu ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri semua kursinya terisi jadi sudah jelas kalau murid muridku hadir semua" jawab sang guru dengan santai dan menatap tajam Naruto, namun Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu pandangan kosongnya kemudian di arahkan dengan sepucuk surat.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan tantangan dari anak anak kelas Wizard" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan surat yang ada ditangannya.

"Katakan apa tindakanmu ketika mengetahui perbuatan mereka?" tanya Naruto, semua orang di kelas itu langsung tegang gara gara kedatangan Naruto, termasuk sang guru yang tengah terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa dalam pertanyaan Naruto mengenai surat tantangan di tangannya.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka, aku akan menjawab tantangan ini dan membunuh mereka semua bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada sang guru, semua murid dan guru yang ada di kelas itu kaget akan penuturan Naruto.

"Heh, seperti kau bisa saja melakukannya" ucap sang guru, Naruto tak peduli ia merasa sudah mendapatkan ijin lalu menarik pedang kayu miliknya dan berjalan pelan keluar kelas dan berkata.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesal akan hasil dari apa yang kau katakan saat meremehkanku" gumam Naruto, lalu setelah itu Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap mata, tentu saja hal itu membuat sang guru merasa khawatir akan keselamatan para Wizard karena ia tau betul dengan kecepatan yang Naruto miliki Naruto bisa membunuh mereka semua sebelum mereka mengucapkan satu mantrapun.

"Sensei apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya murid perempuan, berambut hitam berpakaian serba merah dengan tongkat sihir yang berukuran besar yang ada disana.

"Ku rasa kita tidak perlu turun tangan Megumin, karena seorang Knight tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan puluhan Wizard" ungkap sang guru menguatkan hatinya yang merasa dek dekan akan nasib para murid Senior Wizard tersebut, karena kalau pun mereka berhasil selamat mereka akan mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat kelam karena harus berhdapan dengan kenyataan buruk dimana mereka kehilangan harga diri mereka ketika dikalahkan oleh seorang tanpa bakat.

"Apa sensei yakin akan hal itu, karena dari gosip yang aku dengar, Arthur kalah saat beradu jurus dengannya" ungkap seorang murid lelaki berambut putih disana.

Mendengar hal itu pirasat sang guru makin memburuk ia pun terpaksa pergi meninggalkan murid muridnya dan melaporkan kejadian itu kepada kepala sekolah.

 **Di sebuah gudang sekolah.**

Terlihat Hildagarde di ikat dalam sebuah kursi dan ia dikelilingi oleh para Wizard, dengan tampang tenang dan datar ia diam menghadapi hal tersebut {Tap tap tap} suara derap kaki terdengar orang orang yang mengelilingi Hildagarde langsung membuka jalan untuk orang yang ingin lihat, Hilda menatap ke arah depan, dengan pandangan tak peduli.

"Wah wah tak aku sangka sang pecundang punya pacar yang sangat cantik" ucap orang itu, ia mengenakan jubah hitam berambut hitam putih panjang dia adalah Akechi Mitsuhide pengguna sihir kegelapan, orang yang memimpin gerakan tersebut.

Hildagarde hanya diam dan tak berkata apa apa selain menatap orang yang di depannya dengan kemarahan {Brak!}

"Jangan diam saja setidaknya katakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk ku yang bersusah payah mengambil cara ini" ucap Mitsuhide menggebrak meja di hadapan Hildagarde, namun bukannya takut atau menjerit Hilda hanya diam.

"Cih setidaknya menjeritlah baka ona!" seru orang itu sambil menjambak rambut Hilda dengan kasar, namun Hilda masih tetap diam, ia hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" tanya Hilda dengan nada dingin.

"Hah?"

"Tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa apa, bahkan jika aku berteriak, tidak akan ada untungnya bagi diriku dan dirimu, keh pecundang" ungkap Hildagarde pada mereka semua, sambil menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Cik Ki kisssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa! Beraninya kau berkata begitu padaku, kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya hah!" seru mereka semua pada Hilda, Hilda hanya diam dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping menandakan ia tidak sudi menatap ke arah mereka.

{Tap} tiba tiba seorang lelaki berambut putih bermata ungu bergigi tajam setajam Hiu menggenggam dagu Hilda dan di arahkannya pandangan Hilda ke wajahnya.

"Heh kau benar benar wanita kurang ajar!" seru orang itu dan langsung memukulnya {Plak!} Hilda hanya diam dikala wajahnya memerah karena pukulan lelaki tersebut.

"Suigetsu sudahlah, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan datang, jadi persiapkan diri kita hanya untuk menghadapinya mengerti" ucap Mitsuhide memperingati.

"Hai kami mengerti!" seru mereka.

Hilda hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"Kalian tidak akan menang melawan Naruto, karena Bellze-sama bersama bocah itu, kalian tidak akan bisa menang dia sangat kuat dan memilik, kekuatan gelap yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun dalam dunia ini, jadi kalian jangan pernah meremehkannya, jika tidak ingin berakhir mengenaskan" ungkap Hilda memperingatkan para Wizard bodoh di hadapannya.

"Hei apa kalian mengerti apa maksudnya?" tanya Suigetsu pada teman temannya.

"Sudahlah paling paling dia sedang ngawur"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

'Naruto aku mohon jagalah Bouchama untukku" batin Hildagarde pada saat itu.

 **Beberapa detik setelah itu.**

Terlihat remaja berambut pirang jabrik sedang berdiam diri di depan pintu gudang.

'Hilda jadi kau ada disini' batin Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati pintu gudang sekolah tersebut.

"Daa buuuh" gumam Bellbou yang ada di punggung Naruto sambil menatap tajam pintu tersebut, dan saat mereka berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang.

{Klek}.

"Kelihatannya ini di kunci" gumam Naruto, setelah itu Naruto dengan cepat memukul pintu yang ada di depannya dengan tinju miliknya {Dug, tleng teng teng teng!} secara tiba tiba lubang kuncinya lepas dari pintu dan membuat pintu itu bisa dibuka dengan mudah {kreeeet}.

" **Fire ball!** " tia tiba puluhan bola api melesat ke arah Naruto.

" **Bakudou no hachi jyu ichi Danku** " gumam Naruto dan tiba tiba dinding energy transparan muncul menahan serangan para Wizarrd (Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!}. asap hitam dari ledakan menutupi pemandangan dan ketika asap dari ledakan itu menghilang terlihat Naruto masih berjalan santai mendekati mereka.

{Buag!} tinju keras Naruto langsung menghantam perut salah seorang penyihir yang ada disana dengan sangat keras "Uarrrg!"

Para penyihir langsung kaget melihat Naruto langsung berada di hadapan salah satu dari mereka dan mengalahkannya dengan sekali tinju dibagian perut, orang yang terkena hantaman tinju Naruto langsung muntah darah karena lambungnya yang terluka, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang penyihir berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya, mereka tiba tiba bergetar ketakutan dan melarikan diri.

"Hu huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto pun berjalan santai masuk kedalam gudang mencari keberadaan Hilda.

"Bellbo kita akan hajar mereka semua, jadi bersiaplah" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai.

"Em Dabu da!" seru sang bayi dan tiba tiba tanda Jebul Speal menyebar di seluruh tangan Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengeluarkan aura iblis mengerikan dari dalam tubuhnya dan saat Naruto berjalan lantai gudang itu langsung retak, tubuh yang di luapi mana iblis itu mengeluarkan aura merah menyala, yang panas bagai api.

Namun secara tiba tiba sebuah petir berkecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah Naruto bukan hanya petir angin dan api juga melesat bersamaan {Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!} ledakan besar tercipta dan membuat para penyihir itu tertawa karena mengira Naruto sudah terkena serangan mereka dan terluka parah.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, aku yakin dia pasti angus terbakar!"

"Bouchama!" teriak Hilda melihat Naruto terkena serangan dan ternyata Naruto menghindari serangan mereka dengan mudah dan sekarang Naruto kembali mendekat dengan pandangan dingin dengan membawa pedang kayu ditangannya.

"Serangan semacam itu jangan harap bisa mengenaiku" gumam Naruto, lalu secara tiba tiba Naruto melempar pedang kayu nya ke arah mereka, mereka yang melihat itu langsung menghindar, namun saat mereka menghindar dan pedang kayu itu tepat berada di samping mereka, Naruto tiba tiba muncul dan menangkap pedang kayunya dan memukul pengguna sihir air tersebut dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa keras.

"Uso daro" gumam Suigetsu sambil membelalakan mata ketika melihat Naruto orang yang selama ini ia remehkan secara tiba tiba berada dihadapannya dan {Braaaak!] pedang kayu itu di hantamkan ke wajah Suigetsu dengan sangat kuat hingga pedang itu hancur dan wajah Suigetsu mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat serangan itu, Naruto menatap datar Suigetsu yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh Sakiit!" teriak Suigetsu yang merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Naruto mendekat dengan tampang datar dan tatapan dingin tak peduli rasa yang sedang dia rasa oleh Suigetsu, Naruto menjambak rambut Suigetsu.

"Aaaaaaaa!" erang Suigetsu ketika rambutnya dijambak oleh Naruto.

"Kau kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika kau meneruskan perbuatanmu ini, hentikan maka aku akan mengampunimu!" seru Suigetsu mencoba mengancam Naruto.

"Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang bagaimana kau bisa menyerangku, senpai, kalau dilihat dari manapun kau lah yang paling membutuhkan pengampunan dariku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, senyuman sadis yang menandakan ia siap memberikan esekusi pada Suigetsu.

{duaarrrr} sebuah bola sihir melesat ke arah Naruto dan beruntung Naruto masih bisa menghindar hingga bola sihir itu hanya melewati wajahnya saja, Naruto menatap orang yang menyerangnya, ternyata seorang gadis penyihir yang berasal dari kelas 3 B Wicht, bernama Asia Argento, seorang penyihir medis, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan namun ia memiliki mahluk Summon seekor naga dan itulah yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu Suigetsu-senpai!" serunya

Naruto memberikan tatapan dinginnya untuk mengintimidasi Asia yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian yang se enak hati kalian menculik seorang perempuan yang merupakan teman terbaikku, kau pikir aku akan diam saja ketika aku meminta bantuan pada seorang guru tapi tak di gubris, tidak aku akan maju dan mengalahkan kalian semua untuk mendapatkan temanku kembali" jawab santai Naruto aura gelapnya pun meningkat, Jebul speal yang ada di tangannya tiba tiba menyebar hingga ke wajahnya, mereka semua bergetar ketika merasakan tekanan mana yang sangat kuat, yah Naruto telah menyatu dengan Bellzebub kecil.

Mereka semua pun terdiam, mereka sadar kalau yang mereka lakukan sama saja dengan yang Naruto lakukan, Naruto terlihat terus berjalan ke arah Asia, tiba tiba Naga kecil yang dipanggil Asia kembali menembakan sihirnya ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan abnormal langsung dengan mudah menghindarinya dan langsung berada di samping naga kecil itu dan menunjuknya.

" **Hadou no yon Byakurai** " gumam pelan Naruto dan secara tiba tiba sebuah petir keluar dari jari telunjuk Naruto menembus tubuh naga kecil itu di bagian dada kirinya, Asia membelalakan mata karena Familianya terluka, {Dug Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaangkk tleng tent teng teng teng!} dengan cepat dan secara tiba tiba Naruto menendang perut Asia dan membuat Asia terlempar dan berbenturan dengan tumpukan besi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Asiaaaaaa!" seru teman teman mereka melihat Asia yang di serang dengan kejam tanpa perasaan tersebut, Naruto lalu berpaling dan menatap ke arah Wizard lainnya, lalu setelah itu Naruto berlari mengejar mereka tentu untuk menghantam mereka hingga tak berdaya.

"Cih, serang teriak para Wizard, dan secara tiba tiba puluhan Wizard kelas atas bermunculan dari tempat mereka bersembunyi dan menembakan sihir sihir terkuat mereka dan semuanya terarah ke Naruto dan akhirnya tempat Naruto berpijak meledak gudang itu hampir hancur karena sihir dari para Wizard {Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr}

{Tap}

"Eh" kaget salah satu Wizard saat merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya dan secara tiba tiba {Kraaak} dan sebelum sang penyihir mengetahui siapa yang menyentuh lengannya lengannya langsung bengkok karena hantaman kuat pada bagian sikunya.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" erangnya, semua penyihir langsung menatap ke arah temannya yang berteriak keras tersebut dan ternyata Naruto lah pelakunya dan entah bagaimana Naruto masih bisa selamat dari ledakan besar yang terlihat tepat mengenainya tadi.

" **Zebul Blast** " dan dengan cepat Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya pada orang yang tangannya ia patahkan tadi lalu dari tangannya keluar ledakan api berbentuk tembakan pelontar api yang sangat besar dan bersifat panas dan membakar apa saja yang dilewatinya banyak penyihir yang terkena imbasnya, mereka semua terbakar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Jangan takut!, kita serang kembali!" seru sang pemimpin mereka dan mereka pun kembali menembakan sihir mereka ke arah Naruto dan sekali lagi ledakan besar terjadi karena gabungan serangan sihir yang menghantamnya.

Namun Naruto kembali selamat dan terlihat sedang terbang melayang di atas mereka semua dengan tangan kiri memegang sebuah busur panah yang terbuat dari Reiatsu dan dalam pandangan orang awam maka itu terlihat seperti sihir cahaya, padahal itu adalah teknik Quincy, busur reiatsu itu terbentuk seperti cahaya terang berwarna putih, Naruto pun mengarahkannya pada para Wizard di sana.

" **Riche to Regent!** " dan secara tiba tiba Naruto menembakan milyaran anak panah yang mengarah pada mereka semua, para Wizard mulai panik dan berlarian melarikan diri namun sayang anak panah itu langsung menembus tubuh mereka dan membuat mereka semua terluka parah Naruto menatap tajam satu orang yang sama sekali tidak terluka dalam kejadian tersebut.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan Kishi-san!" seru seorang berambut putih panjang berpenampilan mengerikan dengan wajah putih pucatnya "Khukhu khu khukhu!" tawa jahatnya keluar disaat aura gelap dari dalam tubuhnya muncul.

Naruto pun melayang turun kebawah dan berjalan di lantai gudang dengan santai menuju ke arah orang yang tersisa.

"Bebaskan Hilda maka kau akan aku maafkan" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau" jawab orang itu.

Mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya Naruto langsung meningkatkan hawa membunuhnya hingga tingkat maksimal dimana intimidasi itu mampu membuat tunduk siapapun bahkan seluruh tentara jepang langsung tunduk saat ia menggunakannya, tapi kelihatannya musuhnya bukan orang sembarangan, terbukti, bukannya tertunduk lemah ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit keringat saja ketika menerima hal itu.

 **Di ruang kepala sekolah kemudian.**

"Aura mengerikan macam apa ini?" gumam kepala sekolah.

"Entahlah" jawab guru guru lain yang juga merasakan aura mengerikan dari sebuah tempat dan aura itu adalah milik Naruto, oh iya semua guru saat ini sedang berkumpul di kantor kepala sekolah karena suatu hal.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan" ucap Jiraya, dan para guru pun setuju dan langsung bergerak keluar kantor mencari sumber aura yang berasal dari Gudang sekolah tersebut.

 **Bersambung.**


	7. Bakemono no Kishi

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Crossover: NARUTO/ナルト,.Beelzebub/べるぜバブ,.High School DxD/ハイスクールDxD**

 **Pair: [Namikaze Naruto,. Hidagarde] Beelbo/Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV**

 **Genre: Fighter,. School,. Magic, Slash Fighter, Drama, Action, Adventure.**

 **Episode 7: Bakemono no Kishi.**

 **By: Madara45678uchiha**

* * *

 **Di ruang kepala sekolah kemudian.**

"Aura mengerikan macam apa ini?" gumam kepala sekolah.

"Entahlah" jawab guru guru lain yang juga merasakan aura mengerikan dari sebuah tempat dan aura itu adalah milik Naruto, oh iya semua guru saat ini sedang berkumpul di kantor kepala sekolah karena suatu hal.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan" ucap Jiraya, dan para guru pun setuju dan langsung bergerak keluar kantor mencari sumber aura yang berasal dari Gudang sekolah tersebut.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Naruto terlihat marah dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan kilat, ke arah Mitsuhide dan menebasnya dengan pedang yang ia ciptakan.

Deng Krak blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!

"Huaaaa, menakutkan sekali, apa ini kekuatanmu sebenarnya?" ejek Mitsuhide dengan pertanyaan yang jujur saja membuat Naruto merasa muak mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati rupanya! Cepat lepaskan Hilda atau kau akan mati!" seru Naruto sembari mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dari dalam tubuhnya yang membuat semua mahluk yang berada di sekitar gudang langsung pingsan.

"Ohohohohoho... kau benar-benar menarik, aku tak akan melepaskannya, Shadow bind!"

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam bergerak dengan cepat untuk menjerat tubuh Naruto, Naruto yang melihat bayangan bergerak ke arahnya serta mengunci pergerakannya, tentu tidak tinggal diam.

Dalam keadaan terikat Naruto terlihat tak berdaya karena seperti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, semula yang dengan wajah sangar, sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang masa bodo, ia seperti tidak peduli keadaannya.

Terlhat juga Mitsuhide tertawa bahagia karena bisa menangkap Naruto, namun saat ia melesat mendekati Naruto.

Namun hal buruk terjadi ketika jarak mereka tinggal sejengkal, secara tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan energy yang sangat kuat dibarengi dengan milyaran kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di mana-mana.

Secara replek Mitsuhide dipaksa mundur karena merasakan adanya hentakan energy yang sangat besar, membuatnya kaget dan menatap ngeri kelopak bunga Sakura yang berterbangan di dan bergerak cepat seperti pusaran angin.

Setelah sudah selesai terlihat jelas kalau, tali bayangan yang mengikat Naruto telah hilang, Naruto juga terlihat menatap datar Mitsuhide, lalu Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya ke arah Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide kebingungan menapsirkan ekspresi wajah dan maksud dari senyuman Naruto kepadanya, secara tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berada di hadapan Mitsuhide dengan telapak tangan ke wajahnya.

"Hadō no sanjyusan ... Sokatsui."

Dengan gumaman pelan Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya, hingga secara tiba-tiba bola energy Berwarna putih muncul dari telapak tangan Naruto dan menembakannya langsung ke wajah Mitsuhide.

 **Blarrr!**

Ledakan cukup kuat menghantam dinding yang ada dihadapan Naruto, sementara itu Mitsuhide terlihat berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dengan menjauh sejauh mungkin, jarak Mitsuhide dengan Naruto kisaran 10 meter dan berada di sebelah kanan Naruto.

Naruto lalu sedikit mendelik ke arah Mitsuhide. Sementara itu Mitsuhide menatap ngeri jurus yang baru saja Naruto keluarkan.

"Wah-wah, aku kira kau akan tetap diam terpaku, ternyata kau menghindari seranganku. Hebat-hebat."

Puji Naruro sembari bertepuk tangan dan berjalan ke arah Mitsuhide dengan santainya. Naruto nampak kembali tenang wajahnya begitu santai, begitu juga Beelzebub yang ada di gendongannya.

 **Sementara itu di luar gedung tua.**

Terlihat para guru berkumpul disana dan siap masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menguak misteri energy misterius yang sangat kuat dan hawa membunuh yang sempat mereka rasakan.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Ada apa Kurenai?!"

Terlihat sang kepala Sekolah bernama Tsunade itu mendatangi seorang guru berambut hitam panjang bermata merah itu, Kurenai nampak sangat panik dan ketika mereka melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Kurenai.

Mereka semua kaget melihat para Wizard babak belur bahkan ada yang patah tulang serta terluka sangat berat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dalam kondisi baik.

 **Blaarrr!**

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan mengejutkan mereka, bahkan terlihat ada benda yang melesat disamping mereka dan membentur dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Ugh ..."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Terlihat Mitsuhide keluar dari tumpukan Material, tubuhnya memiliki luka yang sangat parah, ia berjalan dengan tubuh penuh darah.

"Mitsuhide! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya para guru saat itu, Mitsuhide nampak tersenyum kecil.

"Uzumaki Naruto ... ini luar biasa. Kehehehehehehe fuhahahahahaha!"

Para guru jadi kebingungan, Mitsuhide langsung meningkatkan tekanan energy miliknya.

Sementara itu ditempat Naruto berada, terlihat Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang menjerat tubuh Hilda, bahkan Naruto sampai menebasnya dan mencoba memotongnya menggunakan Senbonzakura miliknya, namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Apa-apaan tali ini ... kenapa tali ini tidak bisa dipotong dan juga dilepas?" gumam tanya Naruto yang entah dengan siapa.

"Percuma saja, mereka menggunakan mantra khusus, tali ini hanya bisa dilepas oleh orang memantrainya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyeretnya dan memintanya untuk membebaskanmu. Oh iya Bell, lindungi Hilda untukku." ujar Naruto sembari menurunkan bayi yang ia gendong dan meletakannya disamping Hilda.

"Da???"

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali."

 **Bersambung**.


	8. Bakemono no Kishi (10-11 19:53:10)

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Episode 8: Bakemono no Kishi.**

 **By: Madara45678uchiha**

* * *

Naruto pun berjalan pelan ke arah ia melempar Mitsuhide dengan kekuatannya, Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah bawah dimana Mitsuhide yang tengah terluka kini menyerang para guru yang hadir disana sembari menyerap energy kehidupan mereka.

Mitsuhide yang menyadari Naruto menatap ke arahnya.langsung melempar para guru yang barusan ia tangkap dan serap prana sihirnya.

 **Blaaaaarrr!**

Ledakan itu berasal dari benturan beberapa orang dengan dinding bangunan.

"Kurang ajar kau Mitsuhide!" seru Tsunade sembari berlari menyerang Mutsuhide dengan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi mana ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Mitsuhide.

 **Tap ..** **.**

 **Booooom!!!**

Gelombamg kejut muncul ketika tangan Tsunade ditahan dengan gampangnya oleh seseorang yang ada disampingnya.

Mitsuhide yang terkena hantaman gelombang kejut hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya terseret dan menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras.

Tsunade kaget dan menatap tajam ke arah samping, terlihat Naruto menahan tinju Tsunade dengan hanya satu jari kelingking.

'Tidak mungkin.'

Tsunade tidak menyangka, kalau tinjunya yang mamou menghancurkan sebuah gunung dapat ditahan dengan satunjari kelingking, terutama orang itu adalah orang yang dikenal sebagai yang terlemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Seranganmu bisa membunuhnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Cek ... Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran jadi sudah sepantasnya dia mati!"

Seru Tsunade yang tidak terima akan pendapat Naruto untuk menghalanginya membunuh Mitsuhide yang ternyata adalah pembunuh bayaran.

'Aneh, bukannya ia mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang sama seperti para wizard lain. Mah apapun itu, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati.

"Ada yang lebih penting ketimbang membunuhnya."

Naruto pun berjalan pelan dengan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang muncul entah dari mana berkumpul di tangan Naruto dan akhirnya berubah menjadi katana dengan panjang 24 cm.

Naruto tiba-tiba kembali menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade dan Mitsuhide. Mata Mitsuhide terbelalak karena hanya dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya, bukan hanya Mitsuhide, Tsunade juga kaget, pasalnya Naruto bergerak dalam kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

 **Jleb!**

"Ugh! K-kau..."

Sebuah tusukan yang sangat dalam dan menembus tulang kakinya, langsung dirasakan oleh Mitsuhide tanpa persiapan apapun. Tak ada ekspresi lain selain wajah kaget penuh kebingungan yang ia tampakan.

"Bebaskan Hilda dari tali yang menjeratnya atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini..."

Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sangat rendah serta dingin, Katana yang menembus kaki Mitsuhide hilang berubah menjadi kelopak bunga sakura yang tersebar ke mana-mana.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa berhenti membuatku terhibur ... Naruto!" Mistuhide secara tiba-tiba menyabetkan sabitnya ke arah belakang.

 **Trank!!!**

Sebuah suara benturan logam terdengar ketika sabit tajam itu tertahan sekumpulan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang melayang dan berbentuk tameng.

"Tidak mungkin ... sihir macam apa itu?" gumam tak percaya Tsunade.

"Haaah..."

"Kahahahahahaha! aku belum selesai! **Black Phantom!** "

Secara tiba-tiba, bayangan di bawah kaki Mitsuhide keluar dan membentuk wujud malaikat maut dengan sabit besarnya langsung menebas Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Booom** **!!!**

Hantaman sabit mahluk yang terbuat dari kegelapan itu membuat ledakan super yang membuat benda apa saja yang ada disekitarnya mengalami kerusakan berat."Fuhahahahahahahahaha! Matilah brengsek hahahahahaha!"

Tsunade yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto disana.

"Hahahahahaha! Ugh!"

"Apa ini? Kenapa dengan tubuhku?!"

Seru Mitsuhide kebingungan melihat sekujur tubuhnya memiliki banyak luka sayatan yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Sebaiknya kau menurut sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi."

Sebuah suara bernada datar terdengar dibalik pilar gudang tua itu, tak lama setelah Mitsuhide dan Tsunade menatap ke sumber suara, terlihat Naruto berjalan pelan menampakan dirinya di hadapan Mitsuhide dan Tsunade.

Dengan wajah datar dan tenang Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah mereka, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang kembali dan muncul di udara dengan cara melayang.

" **Bakudō no Rokujyūni Hyappurankan.** "

Setelah mantra itu selesai, sebuah tongkat cahaya berwarna biru muncul ditangan Naruto.

"Mitsuhide, lepaskan mantra milikmu dari Hilda, kalau tidak kau akan merasakan sakit dan kematian seperti mereka..."

Tsunade kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang menyakiti para murid senior kelas Wizard, bahkan mengira kalau Mitsuhide adalah pelakunnya.

"Kepala Sekolah, jika kau ingin benar-benar berguna, pergi ke atas di sana Hilda sedang diikat dengan tali yang diberi mantra, tolong bebaskan Hilda, jika kau tidak bisa, setidaknya kau bisa membawanya keluar dari sini."

"Kau pikir luka kecil begini cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Jangan bercanda!"

Mitsuhide langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dengan aura mengerikan ia ia miliki.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung tanpa pikir panjang melemparkan tongkat cahaya yang ada ditangannya ke arah Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide dan Tsunade kaget bukan main, bukan karena tongkat itu menghantam tubuh Mitsuhide, namun karena tongkat yang awalnya hanya satu, namun ketika dilemparkan tongkat cahaya itu langsung memperbanyak dirinya dan membuat gerakan Mitsuhide menjadi terbatas.

Tubuh Mitsuhide ditembus oleh tongkat cahaya itu seraya diseret ke daratan.

 **boooom drererereret!!!** "Ugh uaaargk!"

Mitsuhide tertunduk di lantai gedung, Naruto kemudian muncul hadapan Mitsuhide.

" **Bakudō no Rokujyūichi Rikujyūkuro.** " Sinar keemasan muncul dari jari Naruto dan secara tiba-tiba enam pasak cahaya muncul menusuk dan mengelilingi pinggang Mitsuhide.

"Ku-kurang ajar!" Mitsuhide merintih kesakitan.

Naruto langsung mencekik leher Mitsuhide.

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku."

Naruto mengangkat sedikit alisnya, lalu Naruto pun melemparkan tubuh Mitsuhide ke udara dan menangkap kaki Mitsuhide lalu melemparnya ke arah belakang, membuat Mitsuhide terlempar ke udara dan melesat ke arah lantai kedua dimana Hilda berada.

" **Hadō no Sanjyūichi Shakkah** **o**." gumam pelan Naruto, lalu sebuah bola api berwarna merah pekat melesat dari tangan Naruto.

 **Duaaarrrr !!!.**

Bola merah itu meledak akibat bertabrakan dengan tubuh Mitsuhide.

"Huaaarrrg!"

Mitsuhide meringis kesakitan, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa semengerikan itu.

"Yo!"

Mitsuhide kaget bukan main ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"B-bakemono." gumam Mitsuhide sembari menatap ke arah belakang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kelopak bunga sakura kembali berkumpul ditangan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah katana.

"Aku memang seorang manusia, tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku memiliki guru seorang Quincy dan meskipun aku seorang Quincy aku lebih menguasai Shunpo dan Kidō yang merupakan teknik dari Shinigami."

"Shinigami? Jadi itu bukan sihir?" gumam Mitsuhide.

"Aku sudah bilang ke kalian, kalau ia punya sesuatu yang tidak kalian miliki." Hilda tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Sekarang, lepaskan mantra yang menjerat Hilda atau kau akan mati."

UjarnNaruto sembari tersenyum mempropokasi Mitsuhide untuk melepaskan Hilda.

"Da da da ..." Belzebub itu langsung merangkak dan menaiki tubuh Naruto sekali lagi.

Sementara itu Mitsuhide pun menjadi tegang ketika Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya.

 **Bersambung.**


	9. True Power

**Naruto The Psycho in Magic World**

 **Episode 9:** **True Power**

 **By: Madara45678uchiha**

* * *

Sementara itu Mitsuhide pun menjadi tegang ketika Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya.

"Khehehehehehehehe. Fuahahahahahahahaha! Menarik-menarik sekali, Uzumaki Naruto, kurasa kau adalah orang yang harus kuhadapi dengan serius."

Secara tiba-tiba ledakan mana muncul, tubuh Mitsuhide yang awalnya terluka parah dengan banyaknya luka bakar, langsung sembuh dalam sekejap mata.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menaikan alis matanya yang sebelah kiri, terlihat Naruto cukup penasaran dengan kemampuan Mitsuhide.

Tubuh Mitsuhide dengan cepat diselimuti kegelapan, matanya juga berubah menjadi warna merah menyala dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kehahahahahaha! Apa kau terkejut Naruto?! Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya!"

Mitsuhide pun mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya, Naruto bisa merasakan aura kematian mengitari tubuh Mitsuhide.

" **Dark form Evil Shadow!** "

Mitsuhide mulai mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dengan sangat signifikan, Naruto yang merasakan adanya bahaya langsung waspada terhadap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok bayangan jahat muncul di belakang Mitsuhide, dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa Mitsuhide langsung berada di hadapan Naruto, Mata Naruto sedikit melebar akibat terkejut dengan kecepatan dari Mitsuhide.

 **Treeenk! Trarararararararararrarak! Booooom!**

Dentingan logam terdengar sangat keras setiap kali mereka beradu serangan, sampai akhirnya, serangan terakhir mereka menghasilkan ledakan yamg cukup kuat.

"Bochama!" Seru Hilda yang khawatir pada Bellzebub ke empat yang sedang berada di punggung Naruto.

Mitsuhide terseret ke belakang sejauh 3 meter sementara Naruto terlempar sampai membentur dinding.

"Ugh, kuat sekali." gumam Naruto sembari memeluk Bellzebub untuk melindunginya dari benturan keras, sementara itu Naruto kembali berdiri dan meletakan Bellzebub di punggungnya lagi.

"Keh hebat juga, kau adalah orang pertama yang dapat mengimbangi mode Trigerku Naruto."

Kekuatan Mitsuhide terus meningkat seiringnya waktu, Naruto yang melihat hal itu tentu menjadi sedikit serius.

"Bellbo, kurasa sudah saatnya kita serius untuk yang satu ini."

"Da!"

Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dibalut oleh tanda atau tato iblis yang merupakan Zebul Speal di tangannya mulai menyebar sampai ke wajah, mata Bayi Bellzebub berubah menjadi merah menyala, tubuh Naruto mulai diselimuti aura mengerikan.

"Sah, karena kau sudah serius dan menunjukan kekuatan yang luar biasa, hem kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku juga melakukannya."

"Keha, ahahahahahahaha! Tentu saja boleh, ini akan menjadi tempat kita bersenang-senang."

Aura di tubuh Mitsuhide dan Naruto mulai meningkat drastis kekuatannya, mereka berdua benar-benar sangat kuat dan serius akan apa yang mereka katakan.

Udara disekitar mereka berdua mulai terpengaruh akan kekuatam dan aura mereka yang besar. Gejolak energy Reiatsu dan Mama Iblis Bellzebub bersaing dengan Mana milik Mitsuhide yang sedang dalam mode terkuatnya.

Angin mulai bergerak kesana kemari, suhu tempat 6 meter disekitar Naruto berdiri sangat panas karena aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat berensonansi dengan Bellzebub adalah merah api, sementara 7 meter dari tempat Mitsuhide berdiri terasa dingin, hal ini sudah seperti benturan angin siang dan angin malam.

"Kehahahahahahaha!"

Setelah tertawa keras Mitsuhide tiba-tiba menghilang dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan dua bua sabit besar yang terbuat dari elemen kegelapan.

Naruto yang melihat gerakan dari Mitsuhide tentu tidak tinggal diam.

" **Maou Burning Slash?** "

Seru Naruto sembari menebaskan katana miliknya ke arah Mitsuhide.

 **Teng duarr!**

Ledakan keras muncul ketika pedang Naruto yang dibalut Reiatsu milik Naruto dan mana api panas milik Bellzebub menciptakan api super panas yang membuat Mitsuhide terlempar sampai membentur dinding.

"Geah! Kuat juga kau tapi ini masih belum berakhir!"

Mitsuhide mulai melesat ke arah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Bellzebub. Terlihat bayi itu menempel.erat di punggung Naruto sembari mengirimkan mana miliknya ketubuh Naruto.

"Horrrrryaaaa!"

Naruto dan Mitsuhide berteriak sembari melesat dan beradu serangan cepat dan kuat.

 **Trank tretetetetetetk Trank.** Naruto kemudian menghilang dan muncul di udara, ia terbang leayang sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Mitsuhide.

"Ikuzo Bellbo!" seru Naruto.

"Daaaaabuh!"

Zebull speal kembali menyala ditubuh Naruto aura mengerikan muncul, terlihat energi berwarna merah menyala terkumpul di telapak tangan Naruto.

" **Hadō no Rokujyūsan Zebull version ... Raikohō Blast!** "

Ledakan meriam petir berwarna emas bercampur dengan energy plasma berwarna merah langsung menghantam punggung Mitsuhide dengan sangat keras ketika, Naruto bergerak dengan kecepatan diluar nalar dan muncul dibelakang Mitsuhide.

 **Blaaaaaarrrrr!**

Ledakan besar itu menyebabkan kerusakan yang besar pada gudang itu bahkan dinding dan lantainya pun rusak akibat hantaman Kidō milik Naruto.

"Keha ... Ahahahahahaha!"

Sebuah tawa mengerikan terdengar setelahnya, bukan ulah Naruto namun itu adalah tawa orang lain. Naruto yang mendengar suara tawa aneh itu yakin kalau Mitsuhide masih belum kalah.

Benar saja setelah suara tawa itu berakhir, sebuah serangan berbasis elemen kegelapan dalam bentuk seekor naga melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan.

" **Subete no kirishako Senbonzakura!** "

Setelah menyerukan nama jurusnya, ribuan bunga Sakura bermunculan dan mengelilingi naga kegelapan dengan sangat cepat menghancurkannya.

Naruto pun menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak lama setelah itu Tsunade dan para guru lain sampaindi lantai dua, disana ternyata ada banyak murid dari divisi wizard yang terluka parah.

"Bawa semua murid yang terluka parah! Aku akan memeriksa lebih lanjut!"

"Dimengerti Tsunade-sama!"

"Kakashi, khusus untukmu aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

"Baik."

 **Di luar gudang kemudian.**

Teihat jelas ada dua bayangan kecil sedang bertabrakan di atas langit, sakin kecilnya dua benda itu terlihat seperti burung. Namun ketika dilihat menggunakan teropong jarak jauh, barulah diketahui kalau ada dua manusia terbang yang sedang bertarung.

 **Teenk trank drererereret traank.**

Dentingan pedang terus terdengar di udara, Naruto dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kilat terus menyerang Mitsuhide tanpa ampun di udara.

Sementara itu Mitsuhide terlihat tidak terlalu mberikam respone yang bagus pada serangan Naruto atau ia sama sekali tidak terhibur.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu bakemono no kishi?"

" **Hadō no yon byakurai!** "

Dengan cepat Naruto dan mengarahkan telunjuk mereka berdua ke arah Mitsuhide, dan secara mengejutkan, petir bertegangan tinggi muncul dan melesat dari jari telunjuk Naruto dan Bellbo dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide langsung terkena petir itu, tapi sepertinya, Byakurai tak memberikan dampak besar pada tubuhnya, karena armor kegelapannya meregenerasi semua luka yang ia dapatkan.

'Regenerasi, kemampuan yang merepotkan.' batin Naruto yang memperhatikan kemampuan musuh yang ia hadapi.

Oh iya soal bagaimana cara Naruto dan Mitsuhide bisa terbang akan aku jelaskan, Naruto terbang dengan menggunakan tekanan Reiatsu untuk memanipulasi masa tubuhnya dan juga mendorong tubuhnya di udara agar bisa bergerak kemanapun secara dinamis. Sementara Mitsuhide ia membentuk elemen kegelapan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menjadi sepasang sayap.

"Apa kau terkejut akan kehebatanku Uzumaki Naruto, murid dari Divisi Kinight?"

"Tidak juga, karena aku sudah pernah berhadapan dengan mahluk yang memiliki kemampuan yang serupa denganmu sebelumnya."

Jawab santai Naruto seolah tak peduli.

"Lalu apa kau menang melawannya?"

Mitsuhide kembali bertanya sembari menatap rendah Naruto, meskipun sebenarnya ia agak khawatir akan kehebatan Uzumaki Naruto dapat membunuhnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah menang melawan mahluk seperti itu dalam waktu singkat, tapi aku juga tidak kalah. Dan aku sedikit bingung mengenai dirimu."

Jawab tenang Naruto sembari terbang dan memposisikan dirinya di ketinggian yang sama dengan Mitsuhide.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang pembunuh bayaran? Kalau iya, kenapa kau memakai seragam murid divisi wizard?"

Tanya Naruto pada Mitsuhide, sementara itu, Mitsuhide nampak kebingungan soal situasi yang tiba-tiba menjadi ajang tanya jawab, namun ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ... aku dibayar oleh mereka para Divisi Wizard untuk menghabisimu, mereka mengharuskanku memakai seragam ini, meskipun aku enggak mau, dengan alasan aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah tanpa memakai seragam mereka."

"Hoooh ... itu jadi menjelaskan semuanya, kenapa kau seperti tidak terlamu peduli pada mereka. Karena kau hanya ingin nyawa target dan uang yang mereka janjikan padamu, iyakan?"

"Kehahahahahahahahaha! Kau benar-benar paham keinginanku, aku jadi semakin tertarik untuk membunuhmu.

Hyaaaah!"

Mitsuhide langsung menghilang dalam hitungan detik, begitu juga dengan Naruto, lalu mereka tiba tiba saling berhadapan dan mengadu senjata masing-masing.

Terdengar detingan pedang yang sangat keras dari atas langit, para murid academy dan para guru kaget mendengar suara itu, mereka kaget melihat ada pertadungan di udara.

"Hora-hora-hora!" Mitsuhide terus berseru dengam semangat mengayunkan sabit pencabutnyawanya ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang diluar akal sehat.

Naruto yang melihat kecepatan dari Mitsuhide yang benar-benar berada diluar nalar, membuatnya gugup dan terua menangkis serangan dengan katanya, sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak takut akan terluka, hanya saja ia takur kalau Bellbo yang terkena sabetan sabit mematikan itu.

"Hyaaaa!"

 **Trank!.** "Keh!"

 **Whuss.** Mitsuhide kaget karena matanya tidak bisa melihat gerakan Naruto. Yah Naruto secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya dan.

" **Hadō no Hachijyūhachi Hiryū Gekizaku Shinten Raiho!** "

"Daaaboaaah!"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Mitsuhide dengan telapak tangan kanan ke arah Mitsuhide, begitu juga Bellbo ia juga mengikuti gerakan Naruto, lalu berteriak dengan meningkatkan kekuatan Kidō milik Naruto.

Mitsuhide hanya bisa terdiam sambil membelalakan mata ketika merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang kelewatan batas itu.

Dan benar saja tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah plasma petir berukuran sangat besar seperti Kamehameha milik Goku, menghantam tubuh Mitsuhide dan menghempaskannya ketanah, oh iya petir itu juga mengeluarkan suara raungan Naga.

"Huaaaarrrgh!"

 **Duaaaarrrr!**

Tanah lapang yang ada dibawah Naruto dan Mitsuhide pun meledak dengan sangat keras, buka. hanya para murid yang berkumpul disekitar tempat itu juga terkena dampak dari jurus Naruto.

Naruto kembali turun ke daratan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Tatapan mata Naruto terarah ke tempat Mitsuhide berada, Naruto yakin Kidō yang ia keluarkan.

Terlihat semua orang ketakutan dan kebingungan mengenai petir berukuran besar yang jatuh dadi atas langit dan menguarkan ledakan yang sangat besar tersebut.

"Hoy Mitsuhide! Kau tidak mati hanya karena serangan tingkat rendah seperti itukan?!" seru tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sementara itu Nagamasa yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto pada Mitsuhide jadi mengangkat alis matanya sedikit.

"Naruto, kau bicara dengan siapa?" Nagamasa dan Lee tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto sembari bertanya.

"Diamlah, aku merasa orang itu masih hidup."

"Menarik-menarik sekali! Naruto ... aku akan lebih serius lagi.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
